


New City, new life

by Osky



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Gen, Onward (2020) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 45,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osky/pseuds/Osky
Summary: Your name is Harry. You're a 19-year-old elf and you recently graduated from high school. When you move to a new city with your parents, you meet your new neighbors, the Lightfoot family. You don't know yet that this is the beginning of a great adventure.
Kudos: 13





	1. New Home

Your name is Harry. You're a 19-year-old elf and you recently graduated from high school. You decided to take a gap year because of the move. Although your parents, Emilly and Sam, weren't thrilled with that decision and would have preferred you to continue your education after you moved, they respected that decision. They concluded that moving to a completely different city, away from your friends, must be hard for you, so they took it as your way of getting used to the new reality. 

"Don't worry, Harry, you'll get used to it quickly and before you know it, you'll feel at home." - said your mother, peeking at you from the passenger seat.  
"With the new job, we can let ourselves have a cosy suburban house instead of a cramped apartment." - your dad said in a calm voice. "Mom won't have trouble finding a job like as a nurse either. The hospital in Mushroomtown is a big facility so everything should go smoothly. Right, honey?" - Your dad said when he looked at your mom.  
"Yeah, I'm pretty calm about that, but the vision of working in a hospital this big is a little stressful." - your mom said laughing a little nervous looking out the window.  
"That's cool." - you answered indifferently, not seeing what else you could add.  
"Honey, a little more enthusiasm. Think of it as one of your adventures in this game, Quest of Nore?" - your mom said.  
"Quest of Yore. This game is called Quest of Yore." - you answered with a light smile.  
"Oh, that's it."

As you were driving along the streets, you were looking at houses passing by on the way. Residents sat on terraces, some mowed the lawn, cut hedges. You also saw children playing on the sidewalks, kicking a ball, riding bicycles and fooling around in the yards. You sighed, thinking to yourself, "Maybe it won't be so bad to live here." As you drove on, you saw some teenagers walking down the street. They laughed, talked to each other and just did what teenagers usually do - they spent time together. This sight made you think back. In San Etten, which was several times smaller than Mushroomtown, you had a group of friends with whom you were inseparable. The thought that now you would see them very rarely or maybe even at all made you sad.

After another 15 minutes or so, your dad slowed down a bit. He started looking around and said, "There! That's the house." - said your dad, excited.  
Your dad slowed down and drove into the driveway, facing the garage door. You unfastened your seat belt, opened the door and got out. As soon as you got up on your feet, you felt the effects of hours of driving. You joined hands and lifted them up to stretch out. When you felt your legs and arms extended a little, you looked at the new house. At the same time, your parents got out of the car, also tired of driving. But still, it was hard not to get the joy in their faces. When you looked at them, you smiled slightly and thought, "Well, at least they're enjoying the whole situation.  
It was a short while before your mom said to you and your dad  
"What are we waiting for? Let's go see the inside!"  
You haven't had a chance to see the house before because you didn't really care about it. Your parents were mainly concerned about the whole thing about the house. You've only seen it before in a few pictures.  
You walked up to the front door and your dad found the house keys in his pocket. He put the key in the lock, turned it and slowly opened the door letting you and Mom through. You stood in the hallway looking around. In front of you you could see the kitchen, on the left were the stairs leading upstairs and on the right were the dining room and the living room. Some of the furniture from your old house had already been brought here. The house was basically ready to decorate your stuff. All wardrobes, chairs, tables, cabinets and other furniture were just waiting for their belongings.. While your parents were exploring the ground floor, you decided to see what your upstairs room looked like. You remembered that your dad said that your room was across the stairs and indeed. As soon as you walked up the stairs you saw an ordinary wooden door in front of you. You came up and opened the door slowly revealing your room. It was bigger than what you had in the previous house. On your right was a bookcase and all other items and a closet for clothes. Further to your right there was a bed and a small chest of drawers in the corner of the room. On your left was a desk and a chair and in the left corner of the room were two bean bag chairs. You went up to the window that was between the desk and the bean bag chairs and looked away. You had a view of your backyard and your neighbours' backyards. You sighed and said quietly to yourself, "All right, it's time to get down to work."

You helped your parents unpack the car from any boxes you loaded. You managed to load practically all the equipment of your new home onto a trailer (a trailer borrowed from your uncle). When you brought another box of kitchenware, you went to get another box of things into your room. When you reached for another box, you heard some noise behind the fence next door. You thought to yourself, "Oh, the neighbors must be busy too." When you wanted to go home, you heard someone or something behind the fence running towards you. Before you knew it, a little dragon jumped out of the fence and started running between your legs.. You got scared thinking that the animal would want to bite your ankles or hurt you. You lost your balance and fell down dropping a box of your things. Everything that was in the box, books, computer games and a few other different things, fell down into the driveway. You tried to drive a pushy dragon away from yourself but the animal was terribly energetic and excited for some reason. You pet the dragon on its head and it licked your hand instead. You noticed that the animal has a collar with a medallion on it that says "Blazey".  
"Who did you run away from Blazey?" - you said to the dragon, but he looked at you confused.  
"Blazey! Blazey!" - you heard somebody calling out behind the fence - "Where are you... Oh, boy."  
A young teenager, about your age, came out of the fence. He was wearing sneakers, jeans pants and a gray sweatshirt that said "Willowdale College".  
"I.. I'm terribly sorry about her. I opened the door and she ran out right away. You all right?" - asked the teenager, extending out his hand to help you get up.  
"It's okay." - you answered by grasping the hand of a stranger. He helped you get up.  
"I'll help you pick up your things." - said a stranger reaching for things lying around everywhere.  
“Thanks” - you took the box and started collecting too. After a while, the stranger asked, "You live here?"  
"Uh, no, actually, yes. From now on. I moved here with my parents." - you answered by looking at teenager.  
"Oh, so you're the new family. This house next to ours has been for sale for a long time.” - said stranger - “I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Ian. I live next door with my brother and my mother. Nice to meet you." - Ian stretched out his hand for a handshake.  
"And my name is Harry. Nice to meet you too." - you reached out your hand and shaken Ian's hand.  
After a few minutes, you picked up your things together with your newly met neighbor and packed them into a box. Ian gave you the last things, including a manual for the Quest of Yore. Ian took a look at the book and smiled a little while while giving it to you.  
"I see you like the Quest of Yore too."  
"Yes, although I play less often now. I played sometimes with my friends in San Etten," you said. "You play too?"  
"San Etten? That's awfully far! And when it comes to the game, my brother is obsessed with it. Sometimes I play with him. If you feel like playing it, you can let me know. My brother's always looking for someone to campaign"  
“I'll keep that in mind” - you answerd  
You picked up all your stuff and picked up the box.  
"Sorry about Blazey again. Poor first impression of the neighbors."  
“It’s okay. Thanks for helping me get this mess together.”  
"I hope you like New Mushroomtown." - Ian said with a friendly smile  
"Yeah, thanks"  
“Bye” - Ian waved his hand at you  
“Bye”

The teenager took the dragon and went home. You too turned on your heel and went home with your things. You climbed up the stairs and put the box on the floor in your room. You sigh and whisper to yourself - "The neighbors seem pretty nice." You spent the rest of the day with your parents unpacking the whole range of the house from the car.


	2. Burger Shire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of my attempts to transfer my ideas to "paper". The next chapter will be a bit more elaborate and there will be action.

The next day you got up a little later than usual. The phone showed 10:12 a.m. You wiped your eyes, took clean clothes from the closet and went to take a quick morning shower. Then you went back to your room and turned on your laptop to check your messages. Some emails and unread messages on what's app.  
"I'll check it out later. I need to eat something." - you thought  
When you leave your room and go down to the kitchen, you can hear your parents still organising the interiors.  
"Hi Mom, hi Dad."  
"Hello master" - said dad  
"Oh, hey, honey," said your mom. "There are still sandwiches in the kitchen if you want. I made us all breakfast. How did you sleep?"  
"Well, actually, it was good for the first night in the new house. Probably because I was tired after yesterday." - you said.  
You went in the kitchen, made some coffee and ate some sandwiches. There were a few boxes of things left to unpack so you went to your parents to help them with what was left. In the meantime, you moved a few pieces of furniture to make the space a little better.  
Then you went to your room. There were still some boxes of your stuff left. You started unpacking everything that was there. Slowly your room started to fill up and you felt like...home. Books and computer games on the shelves, clothes on hangers, all the little things lying on the desk next to the computer. A whole shelf on the bookshelf was used for items for the Quest of Yore. A few years ago it was your main occupation after school. You often played with your friends after school, playing out multi-day campaigns. But now you rarely reach for the Quest of Yore. Sometimes you take a textbook and read it for a while or look through beautiful illustrations. 

Once everything was in place, you went to the middle of the room to see the fruits of your work. As soon as you put your hands on your hips, you heard a loud buzz in your stillness.  
"Oh yes, I must eat something." - you said.  
After a brief thought, you decided to eat something out. You'd have to walk around and see the neighborhood. You remember on your way to the new house you passed Burger Shire. You took the headphones from your desk, went downstairs to get your shoes on and let your parents know you were leaving for a while.

You turned on the playlist and headed for the Burger Shire. After a 30-minute walk you reached the restaurant. You walked up to the checkout and ordered an enlarged set. When you received the receipt with the order number, you turned around to leave the queue. Looking at the receipt, you did not look ahead and bumped into someone.  
"Excuse me." - you said embarrassed.  
"That's okay." - the stranger said, "Wait, Harry?"  
"Uhh, yes." - you said a little surprised - "Wait, you're Ian" - you recognized the neighbor you met yesterday.  
"That's right." - said Ian-- "You know what? I'm here with my brother. Why don't you get to our table?"  
"Well, why not." - you said with a little smile.  
After a while, you had your orders and followed Ian to the table.  
"And who is your companion, dear brother?" - ...said in a knightly tone, a stocky elf sitting at the table.  
"Barley," said a little embarrassed Ian. - "This is my brother, Barley. Barley, this is Harry, our new neighbour I told you about."  
"Hello, what's up?" - said Barley extending his hand to you.  
"Hi, nice to meet you." - you answered by shaking his hand.  
You reached the table and started to talk. At first the conversation didn't seem to stick. After all, you didn't really know them. But over time, you found common themes.  
"Well, actually, why did you move here. School? Work?" - asked Barley with his mouth full.  
"My dad found a good job as chief engineer at the Mushroomtown power plant. We moved from San Etten." - you told .  
"How do you like it?" - asked Ian  
"Hard to say. I've only been here two days, but I have to admit, the city is huge. I'm gonna have some time for sightseeing. I took a gap year." - you said .  
"Oh, so am I." - said Barley. - "Ian said you're playing Quest of Yore, and you happen to have a real adventure veteran in front of you."  
"I don't really have anything to do, so why not. Although I play less now so I can be a little rusty." you said, "Sometimes I played with my friends." - you responded with a slightly sad tone by looking at the window. Ian seems to have got it right. He looked at you with a little sympathy.  
"It's hard to leave everything you had there, isn't it?" - asked Ian.  
"Yeah, I have a pack of friends in San Etten. Now that I live here, I won't see them much. If at all. They'd have to go all over the country to see each other. I hope I can see them on video calls. If they find time." - you said .  
"These are friends. Friends always find time." - said Barley in a joyful tone.  
"Yeah, but they're looking for colleges right now. And I'm having a break at the moment. They'll be busy with their classes." - you said with a light smile.  
"No problem, you can spend your free time with us!" - said Barley, looking at you and Ian.  
"Sure. You can do something after school and Barley has a gap year so he has a lot of free time too." - said Ian.  
"This... that's nice of you." - you answered. You barely met them and already felt you were getting along. The brothers themselves seem very friendly too. You have talked about various topics while finishing your food.  
"Okay, it's time for me. Thanks for the company." - you said getting up from the table.  
"We can drop you off at home. We were in town to take one case and we went up for a burger. We're getting home too." - said Barley.  
"If this isn't a problem, then sure." - you said  
You left the Burger Shire in the parking lot next door. Barley ran out before you and Ian.  
"And here's my wonderful steed, Guinevere!" - ...shouted Barley in a knightly tone. Ian, a little embarrassed, looked at you giggling. A little embarrassed you looked at him.  
"Your brother seems to like being a knight. Or at least he likes to act like one."  
"Yeah. That's his nature." - Ian said rubbing corners of the eyes.  
"Nice paint job." - you said getting in the van. You sat in the back on a big loft. There was enough room to lay down in it like a chair. The brothers got into their seats shortly after you. Barley started the van and headed for your neighborhood.  
"You said earlier that you took a gap year. You were probably about to choose which college you wanted to go to. What now that you've moved? - Ian asked you.  
"Well, I recently graduated high school, so I have a lot of time to think about. Do you have any suggestions?" you asked Ian.  
"Well, I'm on the last straight in high school. Then he wants to get to Willodale College. Barley's gonna apply there too." - Ian said.  
"I'll do it. Our dad used to go there and we want to study there too!" - said Barley.  
"In my spare time, I'll check which colleges I have to choose. But honestly, I don't even know what direction to go to. I hope I'll come up with something." - you said reckless.  
After a couple of minutes, you arrived at the brothers' house. You got out the back door.  
"Thanks for the ride. Nice talking to you." - you said by holding out your hand.  
"No problem." - said Ian and shaken your hand.  
"No problem, man. Well, tomorrow is Saturday, how about a great campaign at the Quest of Yore this weekend!" - said Barley, shaking your hand and shaking it vigorously.  
"Well, I haven't played in a while, but why not?" - you answered with a smile.  
"Haa! So it's settled! Then I'll see you at our house tomorrow!" - said Barley grabbing your shoulder.  
"Sure. See you tomorrow." - you said on your way home.


	3. Painful whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I was supposed to finish the third part on the weekend but I found some free time. Enjoy the Cringe!

The next morning you were woken up by the rays of sunshine coming in through the window. You turned your head so that the light didn't hit you in the eyes and sat down on the bed frame. You reached for the phone lying on the bedside table and checked the messenger. Your friends from the previous city kept asking what your first impressions were after you moved. The answer was always the same - "I don't know yet because I'm only here for a few days." You wrote down that you can meet in the evening for a video chat and then you will tell them everything. You hung up the phone, rubbed your tired eyes.  
"Okay, you have to move."  
You got up out of bed, took clean clothes from the closet, and went to the meadow to prepare for a new day. You went back to your room to bed and went down to the kitchen for breakfast.  
Your parents were already on their feet and sat at the kitchen table.  
"Good morning, Harry." - your mom gave you toast and coffee. - "How are your new friends?"  
"Hi, Harry." - Dad read the newspaper  
"What friends?"  
"Those who gave you a ride last night. I saw you talking to them." - said mom.  
"Oh, I ran into them in the Bruger Shire. They're the neighbors from the house next door, Ian and Barley," you said.  
"Oh, it's nice that you're meeting new friends." - your mom said excited.  
"Mom, stop it." - you said when you looked at her embarrassed, "I just met them, but I wouldn't say they were already my friends. But they seem okay."  
"Sweety, I know you have friends in San Etten, but we're here now. It will be easier for you to acclimatize if you meet someone here," she said smiling at you.  
"Mom is right. I know you'd rather not be here and it's a big change. Anyway, you were looking for colleges in the area? - said your dad when he peeked at the papers.  
"Not yet, but I'll find something."  
"For a month you say so. I know you've taken a gap year, but that doesn't mean you're supposed to be lazy." - said dad sighing  
"Yes, I know." - you said, "I know about Willowdale College from Ian yesterday. And I'm gonna have a chance to ask him about it. They invited me to hang out at their house."  
"That's great." - said your mom patting you on the back. And then she sat down to have breakfast.  
"How about work?" - You asked your parents  
"I start on Monday." - said dad.  
"And as I wait to be answered from the hospital. I submitted my CV a few weeks earlier. I hope I can do it." - said mom while sipping coffee.  
"This is a great place, darling. I'm sure they'll get back to you eventually. And you let them know you can start work right away after you move here." - Dad said trying to cheer mom up a little.

You came back to your room after breakfast. You wanted to write to your friends on the messenger. In the meantime, you were watching some stupid videos on the Internet.

In the meantime, at the Lightfoot house.  
Ian and Barley were laying out a board for Quest of Yore in the basement.  
"You think he's coming?" - Ian asked Barley  
"Why wouldn't he come?"  
"You know, he's only been here a few days. He doesn't know anybody and you're already dragging him into the game. You should have asked him beforehand if he wants to come over to play." - Ian said a little worried.  
"Nonsense. Quest of Yore is a game that brings ALL people together. He's gonna love it. Anyway, he said he played." - said Barley smiling from ear to ear and extending his hands up.  
"Ehhh, I don't know, Barley. We can't even text him if he will. And I don't want to go to his house to get him out of there. He'll come if he wants to. If not, he won't."  
"Well, we can go get him." Barley said to Ian scratching his chin.  
"Don't you dare. We're gonna look like some kind of fool. Annoying fools."  
"What's wrong with that?" - Barley said confused. Ian just sighed, scratching his forehead.  
"What?" - Barley was even more confused.  
"Let's just spread the board to the end."  
The brothers continued to spread out all the figures, cards and other things needed to play. It was slowly approaching 11:00 a.m.

Meanwhile, you were lying on your bed in your room with your laptop on your lap. You decided to take a look at the colleges in the area. If your daddy wasn't letting you go, it's worth knowing about. Besides, he was right. You already knew you'd be moving here a long time ago, but the laziness took over. But it wasn't just laziness that was the reason. You didn't have bad grades, but you learned more of necessity. You didn't particularly like any subject, which was frustrating. Sooner or later, you had to choose something, and not being determined wasn't making it easier. The only thing that made you happy was... ...archery. Years of playing Quest of Yore and some history lessons gave you a spark to try archery. At 13, your parents bought you your first bow and you started practicing. You were good enough to start participating in smaller competitions at the instigation of your WF teacher. Sometimes you managed to win some medal or trophy. Sometimes not. But you never took it more seriously than just a hobby. Lying on the bed, you looked at the bookcase where you had a few medals and a trophy hanging. Your only trophy, but you were proud of it. It was slowly approaching 12:30 p.m. Boring began to bother you. You remembered that the neighbors invited you to their house yesterday, but you weren't quite sure you wanted to go. You hardly know them, you preferred to avoid awkward situations. But finally, what were you supposed to do? Lying in bed all the time and not going anywhere?  
"Whoever doesn't risk doesn't gain." - you said getting out of bed. You went down to the living room. Your mom was watching TV, dad wasn't there. He went shopping. You sat on the stairs and put on your shoes.  
"Mom, I'm going to the neighbors next door." - you said.  
"Okay, Harry, let me know how it went."  
"Okay. See you later."  
You left home making sure you didn't forget your wallet and phone.  
Today was a nice sunny day. You went to the Lightfoot house. There was a van of the older brother in the driveway. You walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. After a while, the door opened. A lady about your mother's age stood at the door.  
"Good morning." - she greeted you with a calm voice  
"Uh, good morning. I'm from the house next door. Barley and Ian invited me." - you didn't know what to say, you expected to be rather one of the guys.  
"Are you our new neighbor? The boys didn't tell me anything. Nothing new." - the woman said, "Please, come in."  
"Thank you. I'm Harry." - you reached out your hand to say hello.  
"Nice to meet you. My name is Laurel."  
"Nice to meet you too." - you answered and shake hands.  
"Sit down on the couch, I'll call the boys."  
You nodded your head and sat down on the couch. You barely sat down and saw the little dragon running towards you. Blazey's got a target. Pet ran into a couch full of energy and started licking your face. How does a little animal like that have so much energy? After a while, you managed to control Blazey and scratched her belly. Lauler saw the whole situation.  
"Oh, Blazey! Sit down!" - she said .  
"She's very friendly." - you said while petting the dragon on the head.  
"Sometimes even too much. Sorry about her."  
After a while, Barley came into the room and waved at you.  
"Hey. Come on, we're almost ready."  
"Okay. I'm going." - you said getting up from the couch  
"Boys, you want something to eat? Drink? You didn't tell me anything about inviting a friend. I'd have prepared something." - ...said Lauler on her way to the kitchen.  
"Relax, Mom. We'll be fine."  
You and Barley went down to the basement where Ian was already. Big room, big board. You felt like it was gonna be a long game.  
"Hi." - You waved Ian  
"Hello" - Ian also waving  
"Are you ready to campaign in the Dark and Unknown Dark Forest?" - "said Barley with his adventurous tone, pushing his chest forward."  
"Ughh, Barley" - Ian squinted covering his face with his hand.  
"Sure." - you said with a little smile. "I'm warning you, I'm not too good at Quest of Yore. I've played for the past year, maybe 3-4 times. I'm gonna stick a rogue in it."  
"Sneaky rogue. Lurking in the shadows for his victims, using trickery to tip the scales of victory to his advantage." - Barley said sneaking up on Ian. Then he grabbed his shoulders and shook him.  
"Sorry about him. This is his whole world." - said Ian pointing to the board.  
"A few years ago, I had the same. Shall we begin?"  
The brothers seemed to be exact opposites. The game is a good way to break the ice, you thought. You sat on pillows spread out on the floor, picked the figures and started the game.  
The game was slowly getting started and you talked in between. It turned out that you guys are getting along pretty well. Barley was very open and friendly. He said what he thought.Ian, on the other hand, was polite and careful in what he said. As if he didn't want to offend you with something.Three hours went by and you started getting a little hungry. A moment later, when you thought about it, you heard a loud rumble on the other side of the board. It was Barley. His stomach, specifically. You and Ian looked at each other and started giggling. And I think Barley was embarrassed.  
"Let's go to the kitchen and get something to eat." - Ian got up and you followed him.  
"Boys, there'll be dinner in a minute. Harry, will you eat with us?" - Laurel asked.  
"If it's not a problem."  
"Of course it's not a problem. Sit down."  
Laurel made spaghetti. You all sat down to the table and started to eat.  
"So where did you come from? - Laurel asked  
"From San Etten. My dad got a new job here so we moved here." - You answered  
"Far away. How do you like it in New Mushroomtown?" - She asked .  
"I honestly haven't been exploring the area yet. I've only been here a few days and most of the time I've been helping my parents with their move. I'll have plenty of time for sightseeing because I took a gap year." - You answered  
"Barley took a gap year too."  
"We can give you a tour of the city and its surroundings. Or we'd better go on a trip!" - said Barley excited  
"I'd like to, but all in good time. First I have to figure out what colleges I have to choose. I have to get on with it. And I'd also like to know what I can do here. I had friends in San Etten who I did everything with. I don't know anybody here."  
"We don't mind if you stick with us." - Ian joined the conversation.  
"Thanks," you said, reaching for another bite of spagehtti.  
You finished eating and talked for a while. The brothers' mother was very nice.  
"Thanks, Mom. It was delicious." - said Ian  
"Thanks Mom" said Barley  
"Thank you, ma'am."  
"I'm glad you liked it."- Laurel picked up the plates from you  
"I'm going out to Correy's later, so you boys will be alone."  
"Okay, Mom."- The brothers replied  
You went down to the basement to continue playing. You sat down to your seats and continued the game. After about half an hour you heard Laurel drive away.  
"We just ate, but honestly, I'd have a snack. Popcorn?" - asked Ian  
"Sure." - said Baley and you nodded your head  
Ian went to the kitchen to make popcorn. After a while, you felt a headache.You ignored it and thought about the next move on the game board. But after a while, the pain got worse. You grabbed your forehead on the right, there the pain seemed to be at its strongest.Barley saw something from your grimace that was wrong.  
"Hey, you okay?" - Barley was looking at you.  
"Yeah, just my head hurts." - you answered with a grimace on your face.  
You looked at Barley and saw that he was looking at the board with his eyes and mouth wide open. What's he looking at?You looked at the board and made the exact same face despite the headache. The pawns. The pawns were levitating. You thought you were hallucinating when the pain suddenly got worse. What's going on?  
"Ian! You see that?" - Barley excitedly said to Ian who was standing next to you with a bowl of Popcorn and canned drinks.  
"Ian? What's going on?"  
Barley's face was getting serious, and you could see the worry. You looked at Ian. He stood pale next to you and stared straight ahead. Like he saw a ghost. You saw his lips move like he was talking. Your headache was getting worse and worse.Your ears were ringing. When you tried to get up, your head got dizzy and fell to your knees. You've never felt so bad before and so fast. The things around you were levitating, Ian was standing pale saying something to himself.  
"B.. Barley. What's going on?"- You were clenching your teeth in pain.  
"I don't know. Ian? Ian?!" - Barley got up and shaken Ian.He dropped what was in his hands and didn't react. It's like he's completely detached from his surroundings. Despite the pain, you tried to get up. Your ears were ringing, but you could have sworn you could hear whispers. You didn't understand what they were saying, but you felt it was no good. You walked up to Ian, swaying sideways. The pain in your head reached such a level that you fought to keep you awake. When you grabbed him by the arm, his eyes rolled up. Your hand was lit by a pale green light.After a few seconds, Ian lost consciousness and silence. Everything suddenly calmed down. Things fell down and you were up to the ground all flooded with sweat.Fortunately, Barley caught Ian before he fell and put him on the ground. The headache suddenly disappeared, but you were exhausted.  
Barley looked at you and you looked at him.At the same time, you said, "What just happened?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A mystery. And it's not just because of Ian.Harry is also confused. Part 4 on the way


	4. Something magical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The campaign in the Quest of Yore took a rather unexpected turn.

"Ian? Wake up!" - Barley talked to him by shaking him lightly.  
"Check his pulse," you said.  
Barley put two fingers around Ian's neck. There was a pulse. To be sure, he put his head to his chest cage. He heard his heartbeat and felt his chest rise and fall.  
"I think he's fine. He just lost consciousness." - Barley said nervous  
Then he looked at you still kneeling on the floor.  
"And how do you feel?" - asked Barley  
"Okay. Exhausted, but I think I'm fine." - you answered .  
Barley looked at you upset, then he looked at Ian. Ian was lying on the floor unconscious. Pale and showing no sign of him waking up. After a while, you gathered your strength and got up. You felt your head spinning but you were able to keep your balance. You looked at the brothers. Barley was scared. He didn't know what was happening to his brother. He didn't know how to help him.  
"Let's put him on the couch." - you said to Barley  
Barley only realized after a few seconds that you were talking to him.  
"What? Oh, yes, yes."  
You took Ian by the legs and Barley under the arms and moved him to the couch. You put him in a comfortable position. Then you turned to Barley.  
"What did I just see?"  
"The magic."- Barley responded after a while.  
"Magic?" - you answered in disbelief.  
"Well, it so happens that Ian is... a magician."  
"Magician? The real one? As in Quest of Yore?"  
"Exactly like that." - said Barley  
Not what you expected when you moved into your new home. It's been a few days and you've just seen with your own eyes something that you've only heard from the stories (mostly your grandmother) and seen in the Quest of Yore.  
"I thought the magicians were gone. That there's no magic at all." - You said, trying to figure out what just happened.  
"People have forgotten about magic. But that doesn't mean it's gone. Ian is an example of that." - said Barley putting his hand on Ian's shoulder.  
Your neighbor is a mage. This day is getting weirder. Exciting but weird. After a short while, Ian started to move as if he was waking up. Barley stood next to him and looked at him. You were standing by. There was an expression of pain on Ian's face. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes. He looked around as if he couldn't see where he was.  
"Ian, can you hear me?" - Barley leaned over him.  
"Barley?" - Ian said quietly  
"I think he's going back to the living." - you said  
Ian leaned over on his elbows and got up to sit down. Barley sighed with a sigh of relief and hugged his brother tightly. Ian was still stunned but returned the hug. They sat there for a while and Barley let Ian out of the hug by putting his hands on Ian's shoulders.  
"Are you okay?" - Barley said, looking Ian in the eyes.  
"I guess so. I'm tired. And I'm thirsty." - said Ian confused.  
"Wait here, I'll bring you water. Harry, you keep an eye on him."  
"Sure." - you answered and sat down on the couch next to Ian  
"What happened? And why is there such a mess here? I went into the kitchen to get some popcorn and I can't remember anything else." - Ian asked and rest his head on his hand.  
"I was hoping you would tell me. Barley said you were a mage." - you said.  
"He told you?"  
"Yes, but after what happened here, I could have guessed it was something like that." - you answered by pointing out the game figurines and other objects scattered everywhere. After a while, Barley came back with a glass of water and gave it to her brother. Ian took a few sips and leaned against the couch.  
"All right, what happened here?" - Ian asked looking at both of you.  
You and Barley looked at each other. A lot happened and you were both still confused.  
"I think you used magic," said Barley.  
"It looked more like he had a stroke to me. But magical." - You have added  
"Magic stroke?" - Ian looked at you in disbelief  
"Maybe we should start from the beginning." - you sigh and gather your thoughts.

You and Barley told Ian about the whole thing. About the levitating objects around. About how Ian stood completely detached from reality and mumbled something to himself.

"And you, Harry, you felt something, right? When Ian left, after a few minutes you said you felt a headache."- said Barley looking at you closely.  
"Yes, it was weird. In a few moments, the pain from an unpleasant one became a knockout. You didn't feel anything?" - You asked him  
"No. I just saw everything levitating and how you held your head in pain. Then I saw Ian behind you. He was pale and whispered something under his nose." - said Barley looking at Ian  
"I remember going into the kitchen and throwing popcorn into the microwave. Then nothing. I woke up on the couch." - said Ian confused  
"What was I saying?" - asked Ian  
"We don't know. But whatever it was, it was no good." - said Barley  
"I don't know if it matters, but have you heard whispers in your head?" - You asked  
"Whispers?" - said Barley a little surprised  
"When Ian came down here, I started hearing some whispering in my head. I don't know what they were saying because I tried not to lose consciousness. But I don't understand why you Barley didn't feel or hear anything?" - you said .  
Barley put his hand on his chin. He had a thoughtful expression on his face. He was trying to find an explanation for that. Ian was still a little shocked by what he heard sitting on the couch. After a while, Barley got up excited, came up to you, put his hands on your shoulders and shaken.  
"Ian has the gift of magic and he was acting strange. You've been acting weird too. I see only one explanation. YOU HAVE THE GIFT OF MAGIC TOO!" - He shouted, shaking you.  
"I doubt it because I've never done anything magical in my life." - You answered  
Barley put his arm on your shoulders and pointed at Ian sitting on the couch.  
"You heard strange voices in your head, and when you grabbed Ian by the shoulder while he was in a trance, your hand turned green. IT MUST HAVE BEEN MAGIC!"  
"I... am magician? But didn't magicians need a staff to cast spells? - You asked .  
"Well, actually, yes. But Ian did something and you did something too. That's awesome!" - Barley yelled with his hands up.  
You and Ian looked at Barley. Barley fell down with enthusiasm, and confused, he looked at you and Ian.  
"What?" - asked Barley  
"No, that wasn't cool." - you and Ian said at the same time.  
"I felt like something was crushing my head all over the place and Ian lost consciousness."

"I like magic, but it was a little scary," said Ian.  
"Okay, when you lost consciousness, I got scared too. But Ian, we know someone who can use magic too. Isn't that great?" - said Barley pointing at you.  
"We don't know exactly what it was. But let's assume for a moment that I know how to use magic. Ian was in some kind of trance, or at least that's what it looked like. I grabbed his arm, my hand turned pale green and he lost consciousness." - you looked at your hand, "Was it because of me?"  
"Maybe you did something to get him out of this trance." - stated Barley  
"Ian, how long have you been using magic?" -You asked  
"About 4 months. Since our quest to see Dad." - said Ian  
"To see Dad?" - You asked  
"Well, we didn't mention it before. Our dad died when Barley was 4 and I wasn't born yet. I got a present from my dad for my 16th birthday. It was a wizard's staff with a spell and a Phoenix gem. The spell allowed me to summon him for 24 hours. The first time the gem broke while casting the spell, so we had to go in search of the second." - Ian told me.  
Ian and Barley continued to talk about the whole quest. The Manticore Tavern, the Bottomless pit and the dragon fight. You sat there and listened to the whole story. When the brothers were talking about everything that happened, you could see the joy in them. Seeing dad after all these years. It must have been a magical experience for them. When they finished telling the story, you sat in silence for a while. You tried to put it all in your head.  
"Wow, that's a lot to process."  
"Yeah" - Ian replied  
"But that's how we got closer and better understand with Barley. Don't we?" - Ian took his brother by the shoulders  
"Of course young sorcerer." - said loudly Barley embracing his brother and lifting him up. They grew closer. You looked at them and smiled.  
"That’s cool, but now let's get back to what happened here. Has this happened before?" - You asked .  
"No, or at least I don't remember." - said Ian scratching his head  
"And you, Barley, have you seen anything strange before?"  
"No. We've been practicing magic with Ian ever since. But I've never seen anything like it."  
"Although, if I think about it now." - added Ian, "That was about 2 months ago. I remember waking up on the floor of my room. I went to get my backpack and the next thing I remember I was lying on the floor. A staff was lying next to me and I remember it was in a corner on the other side of the room. I thought I just fainted. The day before, I was studying for the exam. I didn't finish until midnight. I didn't care about that then.” - told Ian  
"It may have some connection" - you crossed hands  
"And your headache and your glowing hand" - added Barley looking at you, "I've never seen anything like it in the Quest of Yore or any other history book I know."  
"He knows what he's saying. He's a nerd on magic." - said Ian with a malicious giggle.  
"Nerd who makes you a great wizard." - Barley laughed and dishevelled Ian's hair.  
"And I know how to see if you have a magic gift. Ian, where's your staff?" - asked Barley  
"It should be in my room at the desk. I'll go get it." - said Ian.  
"Relax, you just lost your consciousness. I'll take care of it." - said Barley and went to get the staff. He came back and gave you the staff. It looked like an ordinary stick at first sight.  
"All right, now try to cast a spell," said Barley excitedly.  
"Okay, maybe a levitation spell. It's one of the initial spells of the Quest of Yore." - You said .  
"Yeah, it'll do." - Barley agred  
You grabbed the staff in your hands and aimed at the game figure.  
"Aloft Elevar!"  
The figurine started to shake and a delicate blue glow surrounded the object that started to levitate. You opened your mouth in amazement. Barley jumped with joy and Ian couldn't hide his amazement either. You focused on maintaining levitation. And then something strange happened. Again. Your hands started to glow a little green, and the staff grooves were also glowing. Other objects around you started to levitate. Figures, playing cards, pillows and other objects in the room. You let go of the staff and the objects fell on the floor at once. Brothers looked at you in shock. You looked at them equally shocked. You all ran out of words. After a while, Barley's face started to smile from ear to ear.  
"THAT WAS INCREDIBLE!!! HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" - he yelled with his hands up.  
"I don't know." - you answered shocked

"You did it the first time. And with that effect.I was only able to do it after many attempts" - said Ian.  
"I read everything I could about the Quest of Yore, but even I don't know what it was. Amazing!"- Barley can't stop getting excited.  
"What is going on here? Turns out I can use magic. You've fallen into some kind of magical trance. This is crazy." - you said, holding on to your head  
"I don't know, but we'll get to it." - repulsed Barley  
"Let's clean it up here first. If Mom sees it, no magic will help us." - said Ian getting up from the couch  
"Oh, that's right. Harry, will you help us?" - said Barley  
"Sure."  
The room was a mess. Practically everything was scattered throughout the incident. You've picked up the pieces of the game, cleaned up the scattered popcorn. You cleaned up the whole room to the state before and sat in your seats where you were when you played the Quest of Yore. You all thought about what happened. Ian broke the silence.  
"We need to find out what it was. In case it has to happen again. We have to find someone or something to help us explain it." - said Ian  
"Yes, I agree. You scared us and I don't want it to happen again. Maybe Corey can help us? - said Barley.  
"Corey?" - You asked  
"She's our friend. We met her on a quest to see Dad. Actually, she saved our lives at one point." - said Ian.  
"Yes, she might know something. We need to check everything on magic." - said Barley scratching his beard  
"Wait a minute. I don't know if I want to get into this." - You answered  
"What? Why?" - said Barley surprised  
"In 19 years of my life, I didn't know I could do such things. I feel like it's gonna turn everything upside down. I don't know if I want that change." - you answered .  
"Dude, this is a gift. You know what you can do with magic? After the events of four months ago, people started getting interested in magic. They see how useful it can be." - Barley was trying to convince you  
"I had a similar opinion to magic as you at first. But if you start using it and see what you can do, you'll like it quickly." - said Ian.  
A few days in a new place. That was enough to turn your life upside down. Your neighbors turned out to be magicians, at least one of them. Turns out you can cast spells too. It was a big change. Terrifying, but at the same time you felt excited. You never imagined you'd do that. After a few minutes of thinking about it, you said.  
"This is all crazy. But... I may never have that chance again. All right, I'm in. - you said clenching your fist and hitting the other hand.  
"Wooho! We are going on a quest! - Barley grabbed Ian and me by shoulders and squeeze us both.  
"Okay, okay, you can let us go." - You said squeezed by Barley  
"Oh, sorry." - he said giggling

"Well, we can keep playing, but I honestly don't know where we ended up." - said Ian looking at the board.  
"I think that's enough adventures for today." - You answered  
"I don't know where we were either. Besides, we have other tasks now." - added Barley  
"Yes. We have to find out what actually happened. We can go to Corey in a few days. I don't want to bother her over the weekend." - said Ian.  
"It's for the best. If we need more information, we can check libraries. Maybe we can find some useful books." - added Barley  
"All right. You know more about all this than I do. If you need me, let me know. And if you have time, I'd try some more magic." - you said with a smile.  
"You see? He already likes it." -said Barley hitting ian with his elbow  
"Sure, no problem." - said Ian.  
"And let's not talk about what happened. We don't know what we're dealing with." -You've added  
"Sure thing." - the brothers responded  
You went out of the basement into the kitchen and took a drink. You exchanged phone numbers, talked to each other for a while. You finished your drinks and said goodbye to Ian and Barley. You left the Lightfoot house and said goodbye to Balzey on the way. She ran between your legs. You came home, your parents sat on the couch and watched TV.  
"Hi, honey. How were your friends?" - My mom asked  
"Okay. I had a great time." - You answered  
"That's great. I'm glad you're making friends here."  
"Yeah. Me too." - you said when you were still thinking about the whole thing.  
"I will be in my room. I'll take a nap."  
"Okay" - your mom told you  
You went into your room, closed the door and lay down on the bed. You were lying there for a few minutes looking at the ceiling. You kept trying to process everything that happened. Magic. You saw magic with your own eyes. And you can do magic too. You raised your hands up and looked at them. After a few minutes, you put your hands on your chest. You were lying there smiling at yourself.  
"Tooth of Zadar, I am a magician."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter. I think I slowly know where I'm going with this. If I'm wrong, well. More cringe to come.


	5. Aegis

A few weeks later...  
Nothing has happened since the strange incident at the Lightfoot house. You, Ian and Barley have been keeping an eye out for any more strange events. The brothers have contacted Corey, their friend, about this strange incident. But even she couldn't explain it. She promised to find out anything about it from whom she could. You were also checking libraries for clues. Unfortunately, you found nothing. You have to stay alert and wait for word from Corey. You've been friends with Ian and Barley all along. Sometimes the three of you went out somewhere. You met at their house or yours. When you were at the Lightfoot house, you saw Ian practicing magic. You too sometimes cast a spell or two. You haven't told your parents anything about magic yet. You had a feeling that if they found out what you could do, they'd go crazy for fear. Your parents were more of a rationalist. Magic certainly wasn't in that category. It was Thursday afternoon. Ian came back from school and texted you that you could come by. He was supposed to show you some spells. You left the house a few minutes after you got the message and went straight to the Lightfoot house. You knocked on the door. And then Ian opened it.  
"Hi." - you greeted him  
"Hi. Get in." - Ian said hello to you. "Mom's not home now. She went on a date with Colt. Barley is still at work. Go to my room, I'll come with some snacks."  
"Ok" - You answered  
Ian went into the kitchen and you went up the stairs and into his room. You've been here a few times so you knew how to get there. But you weren't in his room alone before. You walked into a large room. He was very much like yours. You sat in the chair next to his desk and looked around the room. Everything was tidy and in its place. There were books on the shelves, most of them school books. The only place where there was a bit of disorder was the desk. Ian was putting everything he had at hand. There were notebooks, pens, some single notes. You weren't going to look at them, that would be very rude. The corkboard above the desk also caught your attention. You thought you'd find more stuff from school there. But it was mostly pictures on the board. You stood up to look at them. There was a man on most of them, about your dad's age. That must be Ian and Barley's dad. He was slim, tall, and he had a beard in every picture. Ian is very much like him. You shouldn't have, but you reached for the picture where Ian's father is in a black T-shirt and with binoculars in his hand. Then you looked at the board and looked at the next picture. Photos of his parents with Barley. And then the pictures with their mom but no dad. You looked at the picture you had in your hand.  
"I can't imagine what it's like to grow up without a dad." - You whispered to yourself.  
After a while, Ian came into the room. You didn't even hear him climb the stairs. He saw you standing at his desk with a picture in your hand. He surprised you.

"Excuse me. I shouldn't have touched it." - you said stressed out, putting the picture on the board.  
"No, no. That's okay." - Ian said in a calm voice  
He put the snacks on his desk and stood next to you looking at the board.  
"Is that your dad?" - You asked  
"Yes. His name was Wilden."  
"I shouldn't ask, but what was he like? In these pictures he looks like a cool guy," you asked embarrassed, but the curiosity is stronger than you.  
"Well, I don't know because I never met him. I only know what Barley and Mom told me." - He smiled a little-- "Barley always says he has three memories with him. That he had a goofy laugh, that his beard was scratchy and that he used to played drums on his feet." - he said looking at the pictures smiling.  
"Wait, you said you went on an quest to meet him and that you did. Right?" - you remembered from the story  
"Yes, but I haven't had a chance to have a word with him. The gem was protected by the cursed dragon. I distracted the beast so Barley could say goodbye to dad." - you can see that emotions were gathering in Ian.  
“That's why you couldn't meet Dad.”  
"I'm sorry" - you said looking at Ian  
“I'm not sad about it” - Ian interrupted for a moment, hesitated to continue talking - "I think I can tell you about that. When Dad was sick in the hospital, Barley was supposed to say goodbye to him. He was about four years old then. But when he saw dad, he was in very bad shape. Barley got scared and didn't say goodbye.”  
Ian's got his head down a bit. Although he wasn't in Barly's situation, it hurt him. You knew them briefly, but Barley always seemed like he wasn't sad. Always full of energy and courage. The thought that someone carried such a burden was overwhelming for so long. Ian, despite the sadness on his face, smiled.  
"But thanks to the quest, he said goodbye to dad. And I appreciate what I have. I miss my dad, but I know I have a mom and Barley. And that's enough for me." - Ian raised his head and looked at the picture board with a smile.  
Because of what Ian said, there were some memories in your head too.  
“It's a pity we all don't get that chance to say goodbye” - You looked down at his desk - “Or to apologize”  
Ian noticed your sad face.  
"You lost someone, right?" - Ian asked with empathy in his voice  
You were silent for a while gathering up the courage to say something. Ian told you a very personal experience. You felt obliged to say something.  
"I had a friend. He was like a brother to me. But…we had a fight. I said things I regret. Maybe he regretted too.” - Painful memories began to appear in your head.  
"Sorry, but I don't want to talk about it. It's still... difficult subject matter.” - you said, driving away unpleasant thoughts.  
“No problem. I'm not going to push it.” - Ian replied  
“Thanks”  
“Okay. Well, why don't we practice our magic.” - Ian suggested  
"Why don't we try something more spectacular? Levitation and invisible bridges are quite simple." - you asked and crossed hands  
“Spectacular? Then let's go outside. I don't want to blow up my room.”  
Ian took the staff and you took the snacks. On the way to the yard, you went into the kitchen. Ian took some cans of drinks from the fridge. The backyard was the same size as yours. Anyway, you can see your backyard next door. The only difference was that Ian and Barley had a pool in the back and you had a few trees underneath to meet at the barbecue. Ian put the cans on the terrace and you put them next to the crisps.  
“All right, how about a fireworks spell?” - Ian suggested  
“Sounds good. What should I say?” - you asked  
“Grab the staff with both hands and say Bombastia. Just point it at the sky or something will blow up.” - warned Ian  
"All right. Focus."  
You grabbed the staff, set up and aim the staff at the sky.  
“Bombastia!”  
And nothing. You were a little surprised. Usually, magic came easily to you. Ian was also expecting a successful first try.  
“Sometimes it doesn't work out the first time. Lift your elbows a little higher, maybe it'll do something.” - advised Ian  
“Okay, well, then again.”  
Once again, you have taken a stand and said “Bombastia!”  
And two magic fireworks fired. One green and one blue. You've been happy to see it. But suddenly you were pale. From the direction of your house, you heard your parents' voice. Oh, no, they heard the fireworks. You ran quickly towards Ian and grabbed his arm. You ran into his house with him. Ian didn't know what was going on.  
“What happened?” - asked Ian confused  
“These are my parents.”  
“Ooook? Why are we hiding from them?” - Ian asked  
"Because I didn't tell them anything about magic. They don't know that I can use it.” - you answered frightened  
“Why don't you tell them” - Ian asked  
"They'll freak out when they find out. I prefer not to tell them anything.” - you said  
“Okay, but in this kind of spectacular spells fall off. They'll have to be cast in some isolated place.” - Ian said  
You sat in the kitchen for a few more minutes while you listened to whether your parents came back home. After a few minutes, you didn't hear any more voices from the yard. From the street side, however, you heard more and more loud rock music.  
"Barley is back from work." - said Ian.  
Barley worked in a board game store. Dream job for him. After a few seconds, Barley came home.  
“Hey, what's up?” - said Barley closing the door behind him\  
“Hey” - you waved at Barley  
“Hi. We wanted to practice a little spell casting, but we need some room for it.” - said Ian  
Barley nodded his head and went into the kitchen to get something to drink. He leaned against the kitchen counter and scratched his head.  
“There's a junkyard not far from here. As far as I know, it's abandoned. We can go there and try a few spells. How about that?” - said Barley  
“Good idea. The constant throwing of Aloft Elevar can get boring.” - you said shaking your shoulders  
“Are you sure it's abandoned?” - Ian asked  
“Yes, I've been there several times to look for some parts for Guinevere” - said Barley  
"If you don't want to tell your parents about magic, that's probably our best option.” - Ian said, nodding his head  
“Wait, your parents don't know about magic?” - Barley asked looking at you  
“Yes, and for now, let's keep it that way. I don't want to turn their lives upside down.” - you said to Barley  
“I'd be happy to be in their place.” - said Barley  
“You'd be happy every time you found out that someone can use magic” - said Ian poking Barley  
“Of course! There's nothing like too little magic!” - said Barley raising his hands up  
"Even when it comes to the cursed stone dragon?" - said Ian chuckling under his nose  
“Yeah. Except maybe this one.” - said Barley, dropping a little bit of emotion  
"So what are we going?” - you asked them  
“We can, but we'll stop by Pizza Realm on the way. I just got back from work and I'm hungry.” - said Barley's  
“All right.” - you nodded your head  
You've gathered in a few minutes and set off for the junkyard. You took two big pizzas from Pizza Realm on the way. Fortunately, the restaurant was only a few minutes away from your destination. Barley went down the side road and drove into the junkyard. The gate was open and you could see that no one was hanging around here. Barley parked in a small square. You went out the back door to stretch your legs. Ian and Barley went to the back of the van to eat the pizzas they took along the way. You were eating pizza sitting in the back of the van.  
"So what do you want to try out?" - Barley said with his mouth full. In the meantime, he's been going through the manual for the Quest of Yore.  
“I was thinking about the shield spell. It seems practical and quite simple.” - you said taking another piece of pizza  
“I haven't cast that spell yet. Somehow it didn't seem interesting to me.” - said Ian  
What? Everything about magic is exciting and exciting! - Barley said, raising his hands up.  
Too bad he forgot about the piece of pizza he was holding in his hand. And a piece of pizza stuck to the ceiling of the van. You and Ian were snarling with laughter. Barley looked surprised at the ceiling of the van and started laughing with you too. You finished eating pizza and left the van to practice your spells.  
“Okay, the shield spell. Grab the staff with both hands and say the spell.” - you read the description from the book and Ian was standing next to you listening  
“This is a spell that requires concentration. If something distracts you, the shield will disappear” - You have read  
“All right, let's try it.” - said Ian  
You put the Quest of Yore manual on the hood of some old car that was next to you. Ian lined up, you and Barley moved away, standing next to the van. Ian took the stance and uttered the words of the spell.  
“Bastion Fortigar!”  
The tip of the staff lighted up with a pale yellow light. You could see that there was something before Ian. His image was a little fuzzy, like behind a curtain.  
“Okay, you see something, but does it work?” - Barley asked.  
“There's probably only one way to check it out” - you said.  
You took a piece of pizza cardboard and crushed it into a ball. You stood a few yards before Ian and threw it at him. The ball bounced off the shield which made a deafening sound. As if Ian was actually holding the shield. On impact, a delicate curtain of magic moved. Like a sheet of water on which a stone was thrown.  
“I didn't even feel anything” - said Ian amazed.  
“Let's try something heavier” - Barley said.  
He came up to some old crap. He took a car mirror that was hanging on a single cable. He came up to you standing in front of Ian. He swung and threw an object at Ian. This time the reflexes on the shield were bigger.  
“Okay, I can feel it. The heavier the object, the harder it is to focus on maintaining the shield.” - said Ian  
“I wonder if it works on the back of the person who uses the spell.” - said Barley scratching his beard  
“We can check but nothing heavy. I don't want to get hit in the head with a stone or something worse.” - Ian replied. You picked up a piece of paper you threw earlier and went to Ian's back. You threw a bullet and it hit Ian's back.  
“So it only works straight ahead” - said Ian.  
Ian let go of the staff with one hand and left the magic shield.  
“Now you try it.” - said Ian giving you the staff  
You set up where Ian stood and prepared yourself. You the staff with both hands.  
“Okay. Focus. Bastion Fortigar!” - you whispered to yourself and said the words of the spell  
You got the same shield that Ian conjured up. Barley was already standing in front of you and holding a car mirror in his hand to throw it at you. When Barley threw the car mirror at you, in the last moment you lifted the tip of your wand to knock the item up and behind you. The mirror bounced off the dial and hit the car at the stake behind you. You heard the bang and the sound of metal rubbing against each other. Ian and Barley watched with horror as the bumper of one of the cars fell one meter from you and the car from the top started to slide right on you.  
“Oh, no! Run!” - They both shouted at you  
When you turned around, the car already slipped on you. You only had a few seconds to move. You clenched your fists on the staff and aimed at the sliding vehicle. You leaned your staff against the ground and shouted.  
“Bastion Fortigar!”  
The pale yellow light came out of the staff and after a second turned into a bright almost golden light. Your hands were lit with green light and a huge dome appeared above you. The car fell on the yellow dome, almost knocking you off your feet. The wreck bounced off the dome and shattered a pile of cars that fell on you. You screamed and lifted your staff up like you wanted to push a falling car. Your hands were lit with an even brighter green light, the dome grew bigger and then exploded with a bright light pushing wrecks away from you. You let go of your staff scared and then you fell to your knees. You felt a sting on the right side of your head. You felt so much pain the last time Ian got into that weird trance when you were playing Quest of Yore. Barley and Ian ran to you with terror in their eyes and helped you get up on your feet.  
“You okay?” - said Barley, putting his hand on your shoulder and looking into your eyes  
You were holding on to the right side of your head feeling a little pain. Ian was standing next to you, scared, looking at the scattered wrecks.  
“Oh my God, you could have died there” - Ian shouted in a broken voice, holding on to his head  
“I could have, but it's still alive” - you said by putting your hand on Ian's arm to calm him down.  
The three of you were standing there looking at the wrecks. Barley turned to you and said excited.  
“You did it! You did it again!” - Barley grabbed you by the shoulders and shaken you  
“He did what?” - said Ian confused  
“I've done something with magic again. The green glow on my hands.” - you said, looking at your hands  
“Whatever you did, it saved your life” - said Ian, still concerned  
“That was incredible! How did you do it?” - Barley jumped with joy with his hands up  
“I don't know. I just saw that I had to do something and that was the first thing I thought of. He said a spell and I wanted to cover myself with all my might.” - you said  
“You stood there and the dome appeared on you and your hands were green and the dome exploded. That was fantastic!” - Barley couldn't stand still with joy  
“Why are you holding on to your head? Something hit you though?” - Ian asked you  
“No, nothing hit me. But I felt a very strong headache. Just as we played at your place and you fell into this weird trance. Whatever I do, it hurts.” - you said  
“Okay, I guess there are enough adventures for today” - You said giving the staff to Ian  
“I think so too. But still, the good job” - said Barley leaning against your shoulder  
“I hope this friend of yours can find out about these strange events.” - you said  
“Yeah, us too. The last time we called her, she said she had no information about what we told her. She said she'd try to dig up a few contacts and that we were supposed to wait for her call.” - said Ian  
“Okay. We have to wait. And I think we need to be careful what spells I cast and where.” - you said, crossing your arms  
“Okay, let's get out of here before something else falls on us or Guinevere.” - said Barley, going towards the van.  
You got in the van and drove home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued..


	6. Party

A few day later..  
Another lazy day. It was an afternoon, you were sitting on your bed and texting friends from the old town. You wrote mostly about how you live in the new city. Everyone missed you and planned where and when you could meet. Of course your friends in San Etten wanted to come to you. New Mushroomtown was a big metropolis after all, so there were plenty of places to party. Anyway, you've had a slow day. After a little "incident" in the junkyard, you did nothing to do with magic. It's clear that you didn't know what you were dealing with, and the only person who might have known anything was silent.  
“I wonder if Corey found out anything?”  
You wrote a message to Barley and Ian asking for some information from Corey and put the phone down. Today's day was really long. There was nobody in the house but you. Your parents were at work, so you could actually do whatever you wanted. Even though you had a rather free hand, your parents rushed you to continue your education. The problem is that you still didn't know what you actually wanted to do. School was always the filling of the day. Now when you have to decide for yourself what to do next and you don't know what direction to take, it becomes overwhelming. You have been thinking about various scenarios in your head, but none of them seemed to be satisfactory. After a while, you heard a notification on the phone. You picked up the phone and unlocked the screen, a message from Barley.  
Barley: Corey was just writing to me. She said she had information for us. When I asked if she'd give me the details, she just wrote back, "That's information to pass on face-to-face."  
You: Sounds serious. And a little spooky. Anyway, it's good to finally find out.  
Barley: She said we're supposed to come see her tomorrow. She says she still has some information for us, but she needs to get it confirmed today.  
You: Better late than never.  
Barley: We'll talk later. I'm just finishing my break.  
You: Sure, thanks for the info  
You put the phone down and sat on the bed. You spread around the room and saw your archery equipment. You realized that you haven't even touched a bow since you moved here. The boredom was unbearable so you might as well go outside and shoot a little. You got up and took things with you. You went outside and set up your things. You made sure the target is not in a safe place. The last thing you wanted was to shoot your neighbor. You took a bow, took arrows, set yourself up at the right distance and started shooting. You had a message in your head from Barley all along. "That's information to pass on face-to-face". For some reason, it wasn't giving you peace of mind. What is it that she has to pass it on to me face-to-face? Is that something dangerous? The magic that's inside you doesn't seem to hurt you, so what's it about? Maybe if I threaten someone? Questions left unanswered only aroused your curiosity and fear. There was something about the stuff. If it took so long to find some information, it must be something important.  
"Hi! What are you doing?"  
Someone's voice has pulled you out of your mind. You turned around and saw Ian behind you.  
"Hi. You scared me."  
“Sorry, I didn't mean to. So what's up?”  
“So I got bored, so I took out the bow. I haven't had time to practice since I moved here.”  
"Cool. I saw you texting me about Corey. Unfortunately, I have nothing."  
“Barley was writing to me. He said Corey has some information, and we're supposed to be at her place tomorrow. She said it was face-to-face information.”  
“Well, maybe we'll get some answers.”  
Ian sat next to him on a chair and leaned his hands against the table. He watched you shoot and spoke to you in a moment.  
“Something's bothering you?”  
“Me? No. Why do you ask?”  
“Because your face betrays it. Is this about that message face-to-face?”  
You shrug your shoulders and sigh. There was no point in hiding your fears  
"Yes, among other things. I have a bad feeling. It must be something serious if she doesn't want to talk about it over the phone."  
“Maybe you're right. But worrying about the spare is not gonna help.”  
“That's true, but it doesn't help my concerns. She was looking for information for a long time, and also mentioned that she had to dig up some old contacts. If it was something she could check on her own, she wouldn't make such a secret of it.“  
"Tomorrow we'll find out everything”  
"I hope so. I have to say, you're very calm despite everything that's happened."  
“A few months ago, I would have been scared. But Barley taught me that with magic, nothing is simple and obvious.”  
“I want to know something about that trance I was in. But we don't know anything about it. So the only person who can tell us anything is Corey.”  
“Yes. Tomorrow we'll know everything. You want to shoot?”  
“I never fired a bow.”  
“It's nothing hard”  
“All right, fine.”  
You gave Ian a bow and showed him how to shoot. He hit the target once for seven shots. Always something. While you were chatting, you heard some familiar music. Barley came back from work.  
He got out of the van and saw you with Ian. He ran up to you quickly.  
“What's up?” - He said  
“Hi” - You answered  
“Hi. How's work?” - Ian asked  
“Not bad. Day like every day.” - He answered  
“Hey, Harry. You didn't say you were shooting a bow.” - Barley said  
“Yes? Well, that's my hobby. Sometimes I've been to some competition. You want to try it?” - You answered  
“Sure, but not now. Because we have to prepare ourselves.” - He said  
You looked at Barley curious. I don't think Ian knew what was going on either. You've exchanged surprised looks.  
“Okay, is this about the quest?” - Ian asked  
“You could say that. Shrub, he invited us to his party tonight. You go too, Harry.” - Barley said  
“What?!” - You and Ian said at the same time  
“You have to talk about such things beforehand.” - said Ian  
“What's the problem? You know Shrub.” - said Barley  
“That's not the point. I have exams.” - said Ian  
“I only know you. You're not serious?” - you said  
“Relax, Shrub is fine. There's gonna be some of our friends from school and some more people. It'll be fun.” - Barley said   
"If you leave me there…" - you said pointing a finger at Barley and Ian  
“Relax, we won't leave you there. You only know us so today you'll know the rest.” - Barley interrupted you.  
“Yeah, Shrub's okay as well as the rest.” - Ian nodded him  
You didn't have a choice anymore. Barley knew perfectly well that you had nothing to do. You sigh and shrug your shoulders.  
"Okay, fine." - you said  
“It won't be bad. You'll like it. I'm gonna go eat something and take a nap. I'll give us a ride. I'll see you in a few hours.” - said Barley  
“Sure” - you answered  
Ian nodded and you shot a little more. You were still talking about tomorrow. You exchanged ideas and fears. Mostly concerns on your part. Ian seemed calm. Probably because he's been dealing with magic a lot longer than you. You just found out about your gift and it turned out to be... one of a kind. Not even a nerd like Barley had an explanation for what happened. Maybe a party is not such a bad idea. At least I won't bother with what's coming. You and Ian split up at your homes. You packed the bow and all the equipment and took it to the room. You had a few hours before the party so you sat on the bed with your laptop and chatted with your friends. You've been writing with friends. You've watched some videos on the Internet. Your time was passing and it was slowly approaching 6:00 p.m. The party was about to start at 7:00 p.m. so you decided to start getting ready. You took a quick shower and picked out your clothes from the closet. Jeanes, black tshirt and a checked blue shirt. Looks not bad. You looked in the mirror hanging from the inside of the wardrobe door. You had a pendant hanging on the edge. It was a souvenir of your grandmother. It was a silver chain with a piece of wood hanging on it. It was a white oak. Or at least that's how you remember what your grandmother told you.  
You took it off the edge and put it on. It's been a long time since I wore that pendant. It was coming up at 7:00 p.m., so you put on your shoes and let your parents know where you'll be when you left.  
You went to Ian and Barley's house. Barley was standing by the van waiting for Ian.  
"I'm ready. Are we going?” - you said  
“Yes, in a moment. Ian forgot his phone.” - said Barley  
After a while, Ian left the house and ran to you.  
“Okay, now, we can go.” - said Ian  
“Okay, then pack up.” - said Barley  
Ian sat in the front passenger's seat, you spread out on the rear pouffe. Barley started the Guinevere engine, and you went ahead.  
“Where does this friend of yours live?” - you asked them  
“About 15 minutes away. We'll be there before you know it.” - Barley answered  
And indeed, 15 minutes passed in the blink of an eye. Barley parked in front of a house very similar to the one you live in. You went out the back door and the brothers got out too. In the window you could see several people standing in some room. You could also hear the music but it wasn't really loud. You followed Ian and Barley to the door. Barley knocked on the door and then the troll opened it.  
“Hey, Shrub! Are we on time?” - He said Barley and shaken the hand of the host  
“You're right on time. People are slowly coming down” - said the troll, returning the gesture  
“Hi. What's up, Shrub?” - Ian greeted the troll  
“It's nice of you to drop by, Ian. And who is your companion?” - Shrub asked  
“Hi, I'm Harry” - you reached out your hand to say hello  
“Shrub, nice to meet you” - he returned the gesture.  
“Do you remember that house next door, which has been for sale for a long time? Harry lives there now. He's our new neighbor.” - Barley said, putting his hand on your shoulder  
"Exactly as he says” - You shrug your shoulders  
“It's nice to have you. Come in.” - Shrub opened the door wider and let you in.  
There were maybe ten people inside. The house inside was almost identical to yours. Or at least the ground floor. Most people were in the living room. Ian and Barley went to say hello to everyone.  
“Hey, guys. What's up,?” - Barley said, waving to the gathered  
“Hi, everybody.” - Ian did the same  
“Hey Ian, you gonna cast some spells?” - asked one girl sitting on the couch  
“I'm not some touring magician” - Ian said with a giggle - “Buuut, maybe I can figure something out”  
Everybody was happy to hear such news. A few people looked at you with curiosity. You felt their eyesight on you.  
“Hey everyone” - you waved awkwardly  
“This is Harry, our new neighbour.” - Barley said, putting his hand on your shoulder - “He's been living here for about a month. He moved from San Etten.”  
“It's a long way off” - someone has spoken  
You said hello to everyone and started chatting with the guests. Some people asked you about San Etten and life there. Not a big city on the other side of the country was of any great interest to the people. At least there was a topic for conversation. After a few dozen minutes, Shrub told everyone to go to the back of the house. In the back there was a pool, deckchairs and a place to sit down. Everyone eagerly went out to relax by the pool. The fun continued. You felt less uncomfortable with the new people, but you were not far from Ian and Barley. There was always a topic to talk about, so so far we have managed to avoid awkward situations. Ian, persuaded by several guests, finally agreed to show some magic. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a little stick. He grabbed it between his fingers and said – “Magnora Gantuan!”. The stick has increased to the size of a staff. Clever trick. That was enough to hear the astonishment from the surprised guests. Ian used a few levitation spells, fireworks and a few others. Barley was standing by, you could see the pride on his face. After all, he trained him himself. Barley turned around and ran up to you.  
"Harry, why don't you show what you can do?” - he said, hitting you with his elbow  
“Shhh!Are you crazy?!” - you looked at him in disbelief  
“What?” - he looked at you confused  
“You forgot what happened last time” - you said  
“It was just one time. Nothing bad will happen.” - Barley said and waved his hand  
“I'm gonna want to pick up one object and suddenly everything around it will levitate. You know very well that I don't control... this.” - you explained to him  
“But there's me and Ian here. If something goes wrong, we're here.” - he said, trying to assure you that everything is ok.  
“Besides, it'd be great if you could lift... ...the whole party!” - Barley's eyes were flashing when he said that.  
“Yeah, yeah, sure. Until someone levitated a few meters above the ground and I would suddenly break the spell. Barley, that's a bad idea, and I could still name the reasons why…”  
When you wanted to say the rest of the sentence, you felt something strange. You felt like your head was clenching something and your mind was losing focus on what was going on around you. You've seen Barley say something else to you but you don't understand what. Before he got away from you, you grabbed his arm.  
"What's going on? You look pale." - said Barley  
“I don't know, but something's wrong.” - you said to him  
“Have you eaten anything bad?” - he said looking at you  
“I don't know, unless…” - you looked at him with fear – “Ian”  
Barley immediately knew what you were talking about. You were looking around, but you couldn't see him. He must have disappeared somewhere while you were talking. You asked if anyone had seen Ian. Someone said he got tired of the spells and went to the bathroom to refresh himself. You and Barley went home and walked up the stairs to the bathroom. You knocked but there was no answer, the door was closed. The feeling of being stirred up has turned into a headache. Now you were sure something was wrong. Barley called Ian, but there were no answers. He told him to be quiet for a while and you put your ear to the door. Barley did the same thing. The headache made it difficult, but you could hear whispers. Someone was in the bathroom but did not answer your call.  
“Ian, it's Barley. Open the door.” - Barley was yelling and banging his fist on the door  
“It's no use if it's a trance” – you said to him - “Run for Shrub maybe he has a spare bathroom key.”  
Barley nodded and ran for Shrub quickly. You pulled the handle, but it didn't work. After a while, you heard screams from the yard. Something was wrong. You ran down the stairs and ran out the back of the house. Ian levitated over the pool and the staff with him. Everyone looked in amazement at Ian, but didn't know it wasn't part of the magic show. Barley was standing with Shrub a few meters away. You ran up to them  
“What do we do?”- You asked Barley  
“I don't know. How are we supposed to reach him?” - Barley shouted out  
“Guys, what's going on?” - Shrub asked the confused  
“We'll explain later. Barley, we have to get to him somehow. Last time I stopped it, maybe I can do it again” – you said to him  
“Your head, you okay?” - Barley asked, looking at your grimace of pain  
“Yeah, I can do it. It's not as bad as the first time.” - you assured him  
When you said that, Barley looked at your chest.  
“Why is your chest shining?” - Barley asked  
“Wait, what…” - you said and looked down  
The pendant you had on your neck. You felt it vibrate and emitted a pale green light.  
“I don't know why he does that. I…” - you looked at Barley and then you looked at Ian still levitating - “Later. Now you have to help Ian.”  
“Shrub, get everyone out of here. It's too dangerous.” - Barley said to him with a serious face  
He didn't have to tell him twice. He quickly gathered the guests and told them to hide in the house. You and Barley took the table and set it up under Ian. It should be enough to jump to him and grab his leg. You went on the table and knocked yourself out, but you couldn't catch him. It was only a few centimeters away. You tried it a second time and it worked.  
“Ian, wake up!” - you shouted to him  
Ian didn't pay attention to that. He was still in a trance. You tried to shake him by the leg, but that didn't catch his attention either. The staff levitated from half a meter before Ian. You went up and grabbed the staff.  
“Enough!” - You shouted  
Your hands have turned green. Ian looked at you and said "Source" and then stopped levitating. You fell on the table. The fall wasn't pleasant, but you didn't feel like you broke something. At least the headache went away, but now you've had it all else. Ian was lying next to me on the table unconscious. Luckily, he didn't look hurt. Barley ran up to him, scared. Shrub left the house when he saw that everything had gone quiet. A few people came out after him scared.  
“Will someone explain to me what happened here?” - Shrub asked  
Barley and I looked at each other.  
“Can we put him on the couch?” - Barley asked while holding Ian in his hands  
Shrub was a bit out of his mind, and then he shaken up. - "Yes, sure."  
“We'll explain what we can, but only the three of us.” - Barley said to Shrub  
“After all this, I think I can tell the rest of you that the party is over.” - Shrub said  
“We are sorry” – you said  
Shrub apologized to everyone and the guests split up. Some were scared of what had happened, some were curious. Barley put Ian on the couch and put a pillow over his head. You went into the kitchen and started telling Shrub about what happened a few weeks ago and what it was. You didn't go into detail because you didn't understand them well. Shrub didn't hide his surprise. He knew about the dragon fight, but he didn't see it with his own eyes.  
“You have a twisted life. Exciting but twisted.” - Shrub said with small laugh  
“I reacted like that, too.” - you said to Shrub  
“I meant you too. You use magic too.” - he said  
“Not as much as him. And not with that effect.” - you answered  
“Yeah. Can we stay here until Ian wakes up?” - Barley asked Shrub  
“Sure, no problem. But isn't it better to take him to the hospital?” - Shrub asked  
“Not because it's not a disease. They can't help with magic in a hospital. The less people know about it, the better.” - Barley said  
“Everybody thought it was part of the show. So I don't think they're gonna be talking left and right.” - Shrub assured him.  
“Good.” - Barley said with relief  
You went back to the living room and sat down in the spare seats waiting for Ian to wake up. Barley was scared and worried about his brother. I hope he wakes up soon. Tomorrow we're supposed to get some answers from Corey. Hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. It took me some time because I had no idea how to develop the story further, and I didn't want to jump right away. I have to arrange it, where and how I want to go on. Next chapter soon.


	7. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Next chapter. I think this one came out a little long. There's a lot of dialogue here. I'm sorry about the regularity, but I write when I get ideas in my head all the time. I often have a void in my head for days.

The next day, you were all getting ready to leave. The day before that, the whole incident at Shrub's house was over. No one got hurt. Ian woke up shortly afterwards and luckily he was fine. He was just a little stunned. You explained to Shrub what you could do and told him not to talk about anything. At best, if somebody asked, just one spell went wrong. And that's it.

In an hour, you were supposed to gather at Ian and Barley's house to go to Corey from there. You were sitting thoughtfully at your desk holding a pendant in your hands. Yesterday, the pendant was undoubtedly responding to magic. But why did he only do it now? Was it because of me or did Ian have something to do with it? You were carefully examining the piece of wood on the chain with your fingers trying to understand what happened yesterday. It's just a stick that has sentimental value. Your grandmother never said anything special about this souvenir. All you remember is that she got it from her dad, your great-grandfather, who you never met. Maybe she said more than that, you just forgot. But there's more to it than that. You figured it might not be a stupid idea to take the pendant with you. Maybe she'll know something. In the meantime, you were wondering how you'd tell your parents about everything. They both wanted you to continue your studies at the university, so the sudden appearance of magic in all this could be misunderstood. After all, magic won't give you a job or a salary. They both want you to decide as soon as possible what you want to do in life, but you haven't figured it out yet. I don't think Mom had a problem with you giving yourself time to think, but Dad... Let's just say he didn't take it too well that you took a gap year. Anyway, you had to confront them with everything that happened. Your parents were at home doing their business. You still had some time to get together and go with Barley and Ian. You put on a pendant and went down to the kitchen to eat something before you left. Your mom was just making a pie. You looked in the fridge for something to eat. After breakfast there were two toast left with jam and peanut butter.  
“You look good in this.” - said your mom  
“I've had this shirt for a long time” - You said improving the sleeve  
“No, I meant your necklace. Where did you get it? It looks familiar.”  
“Don't you remember? It's a souvenir of grandma.”  
“Oh, right, she had a pendant.” - your mother replied  
You were eating toast and the thought came to mind. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to ask your mom about the pendant. Maybe you'll find out something.  
“Mom, do you remember where Grandma got it from?”  
“If I remember correctly, she got it from your great-grandfather. She said it was particularly important to her. I remember she was joking that the pendant is magical and protects against bad magic.” - your mother said, giggling under her nose - “She believed in such superstitions. I guess Grandpa said something like that when she got it from him. I think you got it from her when you were 10.”  
“I wonder if that magic is true?” - you said  
“Magic doesn't exist, honey. I mean, it was a very, very long time ago, but today there is no more magic. Besides, who would need it today?” - your mother said while still making the cake.  
“Yeah, there is no magic.” - You said thoughtfully holding the pendant in your fingers  
“Why do you ask that? Did something happen?” - Your mother asked  
“No, I just found this pendant in my things yesterday. I forgot I had it at all.” - you said  
“You look good in it.” - Your mom said smiling at you  
“Thanks.”  
You finished eating toast and it's just in time. It was 1:00 p.m. Slowly. You told your mom you were going out to spend some time with Ian and Barley. So far, it's better not to say anything about magic. Not until you find out everything. You left home and went to the brothers' house. You knocked on the door and Ian opened it for you.  
“Hi. Ready to go?” - you asked  
Hi. Yeah, Barley will be ready in a minute.” - said Ian  
“I'm coming, I'm coming.” - Barley came out of his room putting on a vest and having a candy bar in his mouth  
“I'm surprised that when you opened the door, your pet didn't throw himself at me” – you said  
“Mom left Blazey for a walk. She knows we're going to Correy. And don't worry, she doesn't know anything about your magic.” - Ian assured you  
“Even our mom wouldn't stand with two wizards.” - said Barley poking Ian with his elbow  
“She'd be afraid we'd blow up the house or something.” - said Ian with chuckle  
“All right, let's get going.” - said Barley  
You got into Guinevere and Barley started the engine. You were standing at a crossroads with traffic lights. Barley improved the driver's mirror and looked into your reflection with a big smile.  
“You talked to her?” - You talked to her?  
“Her?” - you asked without knowing what he meant. I don't think Ian knew anything either.  
“Yesterday, at Shrub's party.” - said Barley  
“I've talked to different people.” - you said  
“Come on. You know who I mean. I saw you two talking to each other.” - he said with a smile  
“You mean Rose? Yes, we had a good talk. She's funny and nice.” - you've blushed a little  
Before the whole party went downhill by magic, you talked to one girl. Her name was Rose. She was an elf, a little lower than you. She had a grant dress in floral patterns. Dark hair wrapped in a thick braid lying on her left shoulder. She had a charming freckles on her nose.  
“Oooooh, you like her. And she likes you. Nice!” - Barley moved on and kept on going  
“Rose went to the same class with Barley. He tried to flirt with her, but without any reciprocity. Then he walked around for a week, depressed.” - said Ian with a malicious smirk  
“We just agreed that we didn't fit together. But we're still friends.” - Barley has turned red out of embarrassment.  
“She's... I liked her. But I don't know if she likes me.” - you said embarrassed  
“You see, I asked if TODAY she was talking to you.” - said Barley  
“What do you mean?” - You asked  
“She wrote to me this morning. And she asked for your number.” - he said  
Your cheeks have blushed after what you heard.  
“And what did you do? You gave her my number?” - you asked still with your cheeks still blushing  
“Even better. I told her you liked her too. And that you wanted to meet.” - He said with a big smile  
“WHAT?! And you didn't tell me anything?! Are you crazy? I talked to her once. It was nice and all. But you don't do that!” - you said scared and Ian looked at Barley with disbelief  
“Relax. I saw you talking. Rose was very excited when I told her. She really wants to meet you.” - said Barley relaxed  
“Barley, but you could have told Harry first, and instead you're making a matchmaker.” - said Ian concerned  
“I know what I'm doing. Believe me, you're gonna thank me. Rose is great.” - said Barley with a big smile  
“On the other hand, it's strange that you're not jealous. When she rejected him, he didn't want to talk to anyone about it. He was so depressed.” - said Ian  
“I wasn't depressed. I just had to do a little... cool down.” - Barley said  
“Sure, so you had to lock yourself in a room for almost a whole week.” - said Ian with a smirk  
“Haha very funny. A broken heart is no joke. Especially when a knight is trying to get a princess's heart.” - said Barley with his knightly voice  
“Something's not going well for you, Knight, since Rose was asking me.” - you said with a mocking face laughing  
Ian laughed at it and Barley turned his eyes over and giggled annoyed. You remember talking to Rose about all sorts of things, and it was nice talking to her. She laughed at the bad jokes you were telling. She made a joke herself and could be malicious, but in a friendly way. She had a distance to herself. Anyway, Barley might have warned you about his intentions. But on the other hand, you don't know if you'd find the courage to ask her if she'll meet you.  
“When we get to Correy, you give me Rose's number. I think I can handle it.. I don't need a matchmaker.” - you said with a smirk  
“Sure. Don't spoil it. She likes you.” - Barley replied  
After a while, you arrived at a tavern run by Corey. The building was old, but it looked neat. Instead of bricks, the building was made of stones which gave it a medieval look. It's as if this place was taken out of the Quest of Yore. You got out of the car and followed between Ian and Barley towards the door. It was a short afternoon so there were guests at the inn. But the rush hour of the inn reached in the evenings. Barley opened the door and you went inside. There were only a few customers inside. The brothers didn't really tell you who Corey was or what she looked like so you didn't know who to look for. You went up to the bar staff to let them know that you're contracted to Corey. There was a bartender at the computer, a cyclops.  
“Good morning. We have a meeting with Corey.” - said Ian  
“You must be Ian and Barley Lightfoot. Corey is waiting for you in her office. Can I take you?” – she said  
“No thanks, we'll be fine.” - Barley replied  
Barley gave you a sign with his hand and you followed him in his direction. You went to the back and walked up the stairs. Corey's office was on the left side of the stairs. Barley knew that because he was in Corey's office a few times. Barley walked up to the door and knocked.  
“Come in.” - said a voice behind the door  
Barley slowly opened the door and you followed him into the office. The office was large and there were books with various covers everywhere. On the left, there were shelves that were also bending over from books. On the right was a coffee table with two armchairs. In the middle, backwards to the window, there was a massive, wooden desk over which an ominous great character leaned.  
“Hey Corey, it's us.” - said Barley  
"Hello, boys. Good to see you.” - Corey replied  
“Hey, what's up?” - said Ian  
“And you must be Harry, right?” - Corey broke away from the papers on her desk and came up to you.  
The brothers may have mentioned before that she's manticore. On the other hand, you didn't ask. She stood before you in all her glory. You looked like a child with her.  
“That's right, nice to meet” - you reached out your hand to say hello  
“Pleasure on my part.” - she shaken hands with you  
“All right, tell me what you got for us. I can't wait! Finally, something about a story I didn't know before!” - Barley couldn't hide the excitement  
“You'll find out everything in a minute. There will be someone else with us.” - she replied  
“I thought we were supposed to be careful who we talked about this.” - said Ian  
“Because it's true. Let's just say this someone is my informant.” - She replied with her hands crossed  
“Uuuu, the mystery” – said Barley  
“You could say that.” - she answered and turned to you  
“He'll have a lot of questions for you. Whatever your power is, when I described it to him, he wanted to talk to you immediately. He said it was extremely important.” - Corey said  
“I have to admit, I'm a little nervous.” – you said  
“Me too, but I want answers to a few questions.” - Ian replied  
“He should be here in a few minutes. You want something to drink?” - Corey asked you.  
“For me, water.” - said Ian  
“For me too.” - you said  
“And I'll have coffee” – said Barley  
“Okay. I'll be right back and you guys sit down” – said Corey  
After a while, she left the office and headed for the kitchen. Ian and Barley sat at the coffee table and you sat in the chair at the desk.  
“What do you think of that?” - You asked the brothers  
“I don't know, but I'm tired of wandering around in the fog.” - said Ian.  
“I wonder who this informant is?” - said Barley  
“Yes, as well. You said Corey knows practically everything about magic. Since she didn't even know what that green glow could be. It must be something serious.” - you said  
After a while, you heard the steps outside the door. The door opened, and you saw Corey. She walked into the office with the drinks. She gave you drinks and sat in her desk chair. She cleaned up piles of paper from her desk and put them on the side, leaving only those she was interested in. After a while, you heard a knock on the door. You looked at Barley and Ian without moving.  
“It's open, please come in.” - said Corey  
The door opened slowly and the cyclops came through it. He had chestnut hair on his right side. He was dressed in a dark olive shirt with buttons. He had black suit pants and dark brown elegant shoes.  
“Good morning. I hope I'm not late.” - I hope I'm not late.  
“Good morning. You're not late. Everybody's here.” - Corey reliep - “Boys, meet Clarence Shimmerglom. He's my "informant" I was talking about.”  
“Nice to meet you. I'm Barley and this is my brother Ian.” - said Barley  
“Pleased to meet you” - The Cyclops shake hands with Barley  
“You're that young magician. You have an extraordinary gift.” - Clarence shake hands with Ian.  
“Thank you. If it wasn't for my brother, I wouldn't know much about magic.” - said Ian  
The Cyclops have turned towards you. He squinted his eye and approached you.  
“So it's you. The source. It's a real honor to meet you Harry.” - Clarence shaken your hand  
“Pleasure on my part.” - you said  
“We have much to discuss” – Clarence turned to Corey  
“Someone already called me that, the source.” - you said  
“This name has a very important hidden story to it. The organization took care of it.” - Clarence replied  
“The organization” - You asked with curiosity  
“Okay. Let's start from the beginning. First of all, you have to promise me that what you hear here must stay between you. So if anyone fails to keep that promise, they'll have to face the consequences. If you know that you will not keep your promise or do not want to be burdened with it, you can leave. Is that clear?” - Clarence stood with his hands behind his back  
They all nodded and sat down. No one was going to leave if the answers were at hand.  
“I think everyone wants some answers to their questions. For example, why did I fall into some weird magic trance?” - said shyly Ian  
“There will be an answer to that too. But first I'll tell you who I am.” - said Clarence  
“Oh yes, I can't wait” - said Barley with a big smile on his face  
“I am a descendant of a member of an organization called the Circle. My great-great-great-great-grandfather was a member of the Circle when it was dissolved. The members were a secret group that studied all forms of magic. From magicians to magical artifacts to very rare manifestations of magic. Such as you.” - Clarence looked at you.  
“The organization operated in the shadows. They were the guards, and when the situation required, they intervened when there was a threat of using magic for evil purposes. When magic was overshadowed by technology and inventions, the existence of the Circle was losing its meaning and purpose. To this day, knowledge about it is passed on to a few who are descendants of members and in rare cases to outsiders. The most important goal of the Circle was to find and protect magicians with extraordinary abilities. These mages had a very rare gift of using concentrated magic. Such mages were called Sources. From the description that Corey gave me and comparing it to my knowledge and resources, it seems that you are the first source in nearly 400 years. On average, once every 150 years, someone with such skills appeared, and when the magic was slowly fading away, we thought that the Source would never appear again. And it looks like we were wrong.”  
You listened to everything Clarence said. Barley was fascinated and Ian listened to everything with attention. Corey was sitting on her desk and listening to Clarence's story. She didn't want to admit it, but she was a little jealous that someone knew more about the old days than her.  
“Who exactly is the Source?” - you asked  
Clarence looked at you with the thought of whether we turned to Ian.  
“Have you ever wondered why you could use magic?” - he said  
“Actually, no. I found out by accident.” - said Ian confused  
“Yes, you've discovered that you can cast spells, but you've never asked questions where the magic came from?” - Calrence continued  
Ian looked confused at Barley in the hope that he'd help him with the answer. But Barley was as surprised by that question as Ian was.  
“I think magic fills the whole world. From elves, cyclops and all living creatures to artifacts. She just is.” - said Barley  
“In a way, you're right. Magic fills everything around us, but only a few are able to use it as they wish. Mages, like your brother, were born with a kind of "magic touch". This allows him to use a staff that focuses magic to use spells. But he wouldn't be able to cast any spell if it wasn't for the magic around him. And there are places in the world that are exceptionally "charged" with magic. They owe it to so-called sources.” - Clarence further explained  
“Thanks to people like me?” - you asked  
“No. Magic can accumulate in different passages. But it is very rare for such a source to become a person. People who are the source have great power. The circle knew this and knew that there would be those who would want to use it for their own purposes. That's why no outsider knew about their existence. The circle tried to trace them and hide them in all ways.” - Clarence further explained  
“Even against their will?” - you frowned your eyebrows.  
“We explained to them what their power is and what it might involve. We tried to convince them that under the protection of the Circle no one will know about them and they will be safe. Just like their families. The Circle also tried to train the sources so they could control their power. In the past, magic was so commonplace that it was necessary. In your case, power only manifests itself when you use magic. But you don't know when it will become more... violent” - Clarence explained and then he turned to Ian.  
“So much for you so far. I'm sure you also want answers to the latest events.” he said  
“Of course you do! Why was I in some kind of magical trance? Why did Harry get me out of it somehow?” - Ian asked  
“We're probably dealing with a renegade magician. From the description Corey gave me, it clearly looks like a mind-control attempt.” - Clarence explained  
“M-mind control?” - Ian asked the frightened  
“Yes. There are spells that make it possible. What's worrying is that someone tried to do it at a distance. It requires certain abilities. But I see he didn't succeed. It's not easy to control someone who can use magic. It requires long and complicated incantations. Corey told me there was one attempt.” - Clarence said  
You look at each other nervously. There was no point in hiding what happened yesterday. It could have been extremely important.  
“Yesterday was another attempt. This time there were even more strange things going on.” - you said  
“Oh, yes. Ian levitated and said something under his nose. And then your amulet was glowing. And when you grabbed Ian's hand, he looked at you and said something.” - Barley interfered  
“Why didn't you say anything to me?!” - said an angry Corey  
“We didn't want to worry anybody. And then we knew the next day we'd be here and then we'd say everything.” - Barley explained  
“Boys…” - Corey put her face in her hand  
“The source. He said source.” - you said  
“Then we have a bigger problem than I thought. Renegade knows who you are. But he won't be able to control you. You've been able to get your friend out of the trance with your ability. Sources can mock and absorb magic. I don't know if even the Circle knew about all your abilities and potential.” - said Clarence  
“Okay, what about the amulet? Why did the amulet react to magic?” - you asked  
“There must be something magical about it. Let me see it.” - said Clarence  
You took the amulet off your neck and gave it to the cyclops. He looked carefully at the piece of wood hanging on a silver chain. He exposed the amulet to the sun to get a better look at it.  
“Where did you get it?” - he asked  
“I got it from Grandma. She got it from her father before and so on. It's kind of a family heirloom.” - you explained  
“It's not an amulet to me. Put your hand out.” - he said  
You got a little confused and Clarence put a pendant in your hand. Then he reached for something in his shirt pocket. It looked like a stick. He stretched out his hand with the stick in front of him and said MAGNORA GANTUAN!. The stick has grown to the size of a staff. It was made of dark wood, and on top of it had four branches that were wrapped around the top. Everyone was a little shocked. The stranger turned out to be a magician. Then Calrence pointed the costume at your hand.  
“What are you doing?” - you asked nervously  
“You'll see. Stay calm.” - he said  
He pointed the costume in your hand and said MAGNORA GANTUAN! Your amulet suddenly increased. From a stick in a split second, the staff grew. You quickly grabbed it with both hands so it wouldn't fall out of your hands. All these years, the pendant turned out to be a sorcerer's staff. It was made of light wood. On top of it, a green stone was shining under the sun. It was surrounded by twigs and looked as if it had grown into wood. From one twig a silver chain was hanging, on which previously an amulet was hanging.  
“You have a staff and you didn't say anything about it?!” - Barley was shouting with his hands up  
“How was I supposed to know? Nobody told me it was an enchanted amulet, which apparently is just a reduced staff.” - you said  
“It's not just any staff. I don't know where it's from in your family, but whoever ruled it must have been powerful. You must have had someone with magic in your family. And that crystal is malachite. A crystal in a staff means it must have belonged to someone important.” - Clarence explained  
“Awesome!” - Barley said with big smile  
“I think that's all I wanted to tell you. Do you have any questions before we leave?” - Clarence asked  
“What should we do?” - asked Ian  
“You? Be vigilant. Whoever's trying to get in your head will try again. Just in case, I took this amulet. It interferes with the magic aimed at whoever's wearing it. It won't protect you from trying to control your mind, but it will make it harder and give you time to react.” - Clarence gave Ian the amulet.  
“Thanks, always something.” - Ian thanked and put on an amulet  
“And me?” - you asked  
“You don't have to be afraid of control. The source has too much power to be taken over. Your headaches that Corey was talking about are mental blockades.” - he explained  
“Good. “ - you answered with relief  
“There's one more point. What do you want to do with this power? I can help you learn about your abilities. Leave it alone is no longer an option if someone with bad intentions knows about your abilities.” - Clarence said  
“I felt like I wouldn't have much choice.” - you said  
“It's for your own good and that of your loved ones. The circle no longer exists, but I have contact with other members' descendants. I'll get advice from them and let you know the next steps.” - he explained  
“Okay. You do what you have to do, and we'll be on alert at this time. I can stop Ian's trance if necessary.” - you said  
“All right. It was nice to meet you, and I hope it'll be a fruitful collaboration.” - Clarence reached out his hand  
“I hope you can help me.” - You shake his hand  
“We will.” - he answerd  
Clarence nodded the others in the office and left. Barley suddenly interrupted me.  
“THAT WAS INCREDIBLE!” - He shouted  
“Magicians of great ability. A renegade mage. A secret organization. Wow.” - he said  
“Boys, this is no fun. It's serious, and you've got to get to it. I remind you to keep your mouths shut.” - Corey explained  
You were staring at the costume you had in your hands. Where did that costume come from in your family? Why do you have this ability?  
“Are you okay?” - Ian asked and he came up to you  
“Yeah. It's just a lot of it.” - you said  
Everyone nodded at it. They were just as overwhelmed with information as you were.


	8. A flower in a crescent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the conversation with Clarence, it was time to meet with other members of the organization he belongs to. You don't know what to expect, but you can count on Ian and Barley's help.

A few days later…

After the whole meeting at the tavern, you went to your homes. You were wondering how to tell your parents about magic, but now it was definitely not the best idea. What would they think? Would they be scared? Or would they be happy? Maybe they know more about the staff than they're willing to admit. You were playing with a pendant wandering around in your mind. Sooner or later you had to tell your parents about everything that has happened so far. You had a million scenarios in your head about how this could happen. And what the consequences will be. But for now, you had to hide your gift. Especially since there was someone there who had bad intentions. You sat in a chair at your desk and peeked at the computer screen. You had an open communicator in case someone was writing something. You wanted to tell your friends what had happened since then but you promised to keep quiet.  
There was a manual for the Quest of Yore on your desk before you. You took it in your hands and opened it. There were many spells written inside that were based on historical facts. There were a lot of spells useful for the game, but you didn't see a spell there that would let someone into a trance. At least it is known that the one who wanted to control Ian didn't find the spell in the Quest of Yore manual. On the other hand, it may mean that this someone has access to much more magical volumes. And as time went by, you felt a squeeze in your stomach. You should eat something. Your parents were at work. You had the house all to yourself, but you had nothing to do. You went down to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Vegetables, some meat, cheese and a few pieces of pizza. You took a piece of pizza and put it in the microwave for a while. After a minute a piece of pizza was warm. You took the plate and sat down at the table. You pulled the phone out of your pocket and started browsing the Internet. You have a campaign with Ian and Barley at 13. So you've had some time to spend. You finished eating and went back to your room. You sat back at your desk and looked at the book. It was open on a page with a magnifying spell. You grabbed the staff on the pendant and thought you could see if you could magnify it. Clarence did it before. Even though you wanted to cast a spell, you couldn't get rid of the worry. You couldn't control your power yet so you didn't know if the spell could get out of control. After a brief thought, curiosity took over and you took off the pendant.  
-Let’s see, Magnora Gantuan. That shouldn't be difficult.  
You stretched out your hand and said a spell. The staff grew rapidly and the place of the silver chain in your hand took the staff. You looked around the room nervously for fear that something else would get bigger, but everything looked fine. Earlier at Manticore, you didn't look closely at the staff. Interlaced patterns resembling vines were engraved along the entire length. The staff wasn't perfectly straight, you could see it was a branch of a tree. I wonder if someone made this staff or the tree it comes from is magical. You looked at the stone on top of the staff. The beautiful green stone sparkled green in the sunlight. The four twigs that grew around the gem looked like they were still alive. Strange, considering the staff has been in your family for many years. You finally got it from your grandmother, who got it from her great-grandfather. On closer inspection, you saw a symbol on one of the twigs. It resembled a flower lying in something like a bowl or a crescent. You were staring at the engraved symbol but it didn't remind you of anything.  
You played Quest of Yore from time to time but you didn't remember all the spells. You've been looking through the book for something you could do. Maybe a light spell? “A simple spell to illuminate dark corners”. You grabbed the staff and said a spell, Lufia! Malachite at the top of the staff lights up and a ball of light comes out of it. The ball was the size of a tennis ball and went where you aimed the staff at a distance of about a meter from the tip. You've looked through the manual for other spells and some tips on how to cast spells. It was slowly approaching 12:30. You invited Ian and Barley to your place. In the end, your parents worked so you'll have peace and quiet. You broke the spell of light and shrunk the staff with a spell. You put a pendant around your neck and started preparing for the arrival of your guests. You went into the kitchen for snacks and something to drink. When you were collecting everything, you heard the doorbell.  
-Oh, here they are.  
You put your things on the table and went to open the door.  
-Hey, I'm just getting the rest of the stuff, come on in.  
Barley was wearing his armor. He had a horned helmet on his head and a sword at his waist. He took his sword and in his warlike voice said.  
-Are you ready to kill the dark beasts in the name of glory?  
-Sure, warrior. Nothing can stop us. - you smiled and invited them in.  
Ian was a little embarrassed by his brother. Barley always goes for the whole thing when it comes to Quest of Yore, while Ian is rather calm and sober.  
-We thought we'd come a little early to help you.  
-Besides, I brought my playing cards and some other things. I didn't know how many game accessories you had. - Barley pulled a whole box of cards and figurines out of his bag.  
-Great, Ian, will you help me with the snacks and drinks?  
-Sure  
You gathered up everything and went to your room. You put everything on your desk and the game board with all necessary accessories on the floor.  
-Make yourselves at home.  
-Well, of course.  
Barley immediately noticed the puffs in the corner and sat down comfortably.  
-Almost everything's ready, you just need to add some figures and cards  
-Are you alone at home? - Ian sat on the floor in front of the board  
-Yeah, my parents are at work so they'll be much later.  
-Still haven't unpacked your stuff after you moved? - Barley got up from the pouffe and looked at boxes in corner.  
-I just unpacked what I needed. I'm too lazy for the rest – you said, shaking your shoulders  
Barley sat down on the floor and helped you lay out the game. Ian took snacks and prepared the glasses for lemonade. He accidentally caught his hand on the photo on the desk. The photo fell onto the board, but luckily the frame did not break.  
-I'm sorry. Luckily, the glass didn't break.  
Ian took a picture and looked at it.  
-Who is it?  
-These are my friends from high school. From the left, Peter, Chris, Adam and Kayla.  
-Maybe one day we'll meet them. You think they'll like us? - Barley asked with a wide smile  
-Why not? But they'd have to cross the whole country. And now they're rather busy looking for a college.  
-Have you decided which college you're going to go to? - Ian asked  
-No and to be honest I don't know what I want to do. In San Etten, I rather go where my friends would go and maybe then it would be clearer. Well, that's not really an option anymore.  
-You see, Ian is a difficult decision to make, so I'm giving myself time. But I think I'll hit history.  
-Or mom will decide for you if she loses patience.  
You prepared everything and started the game. You've decided that you're going to play the spider's cave campaign. You played and talked about various topics. Barley commented on everything that was happening all the time. From time to time he waved his plastic sword in euphoria while fighting on the board. He felt himself in the role.  
-Barley, the whole street can hear you. - Ian was giving Barley a sign with his hand to silence his voice  
-So? We're on an adventure!  
-Let them hear. We're at home. - you shrugged your shoulders and smiled  
You've been playing for almost 2 hours now and you've remembered the symbol on the staff. You thought you should show it to the brothers.  
-I wanted to show you something.  
You took off the pendant and enlarged it to the size of a staff. You showed Ian and Barley a strange engraved symbol.  
-Before you came, I played a little with magic. And I noticed this strange symbol. Maybe you know what it is.  
Ian and Barley were looking at the symbol on the staff.  
-It doesn't remind me of anything. Barley, you know everything there is to know about magic.  
-Yeah, but even I don't know what that could be. Some flower in a bowl?  
-Or a crescent. - you added  
-Ian, you got something like that on your staff?  
-No, because my staff is just a little shrapnel from the one we got from Dad. I don't remember there being any special symbol on it, and I don't think we'll find out because it's at the bottom of the bay.  
-I'll have to ask Clarence about that.  
You took a staff and shrunk it to pendant size. You put it around your neck.  
-You think we can trust him? - Ian was sitting there with his eyes fixed on the board  
-I don't know. I think your friend Corey trusts him. Did she say how she knows him?  
-She didn't mention anything. I trust Corey, she helped us fight the dragon. - Ian said  
-I don't trust him. But I also have no reason not to trust him.  
-If Corey's been directing us to him, then he must be okay. I'd feel it in my gut if something was wrong. - Barley patted himself on the stomach  
-Okay, let's continue the game  
It's been another couple hours. You were just wondering about the next move when you heard someone open the front door. You looked at your watch and it was 4:30pm. Your parents came back from work.  
-I've lived here almost 2 months and you still haven't met my parents. - You scratched the back of your head a little embarrassed.  
-Well, we'll probably meet them soon. - Barley hit Ian playfully on the shoulder  
After a while, you heard someone coming up the stairs. Your parents stood at the door.  
-Good morning. Harry, will you introduce us to your new friends?  
-This is Ian and Barley Lightfoot. They live next door.  
-Good morning - Ian and Barley replied  
-Hi, guys. - said your dad  
-We won't bother you. Let me know if you need anything.  
-Sure, thanks Mom.  
After a while, Barley turned his back on you, making sure your parents were gone.  
-Do they know about your magic?  
You opened your eyes wide and gave Barley a sign to lower his voice.  
-Are you crazy? Of course not. We're supposed to keep quiet, anyway. I don't even want to know how they'll react when they find out.  
-It can't be that bad. - Ian said  
-How did your parents take it? I mean, your mom, because dad... Sorry. I forgot.  
-It's all right. Mom was happy, but she told Ian to be careful. Anyway, there's nothing to be afraid of if I'm the one teaching him the arcana of magic! - Barley said in his game master voice  
-Maybe I shouldn't ask, but... your dad was a wizard?  
-I guess so. He left us a staff and a spell. Besides, Mom said he was interested in weird stuff when he got sick. Maybe you remember something, Barley.  
-Nope. I would remember if Dad was a wizard.  
-I wonder how someone inherits such a gift? - You were scratching your chin - Of you two, Ian can use magic. So it's probably not just genes. Otherwise, you, too, Barley, could use magic.  
-I never really thought about it. It's just that Ian has a gift, that's all.  
-Well, when I meet my friends in San Etten, I'm gonna show them what I can do. They'll be in heavy shock.  
-You'll be in the spotlight. After the dragon fight, we had no peace for weeks.  
-I wish I'd known I had a gift before. I could have used it a few years ago.  
You were looking at the board thoughtful with a sad face.  
-Why a few years ago?  
You got up and picked up the book from your desk. There was a picture hidden inside. In the picture was you and another person. You were sitting with a boy on a tree branch. You both laughed and supported each other's shoulders. You gave them a picture.  
-This is me and my friend Josh. I'm 12 years old in this picture, he's 13. I've known him since I can remember. Ever since I was little. We were as inseparable as brothers. I was often even in his family photos and vice versa. We did everything together and had dozens of stupid ideas.  
Ian and Barley looked at each other and then Barley turned to you.  
-Why did you need magic then?  
You looked at their curious faces. You had to finish it.  
-Shortly after Mark's 17th birthday, his parents divorced. He was having a hard time with it and I didn't know how to help him. Then I found out that he started taking drugs. I think that's how he wanted to deal with it.  
-I remember when you told me you had arguments and regretted it. - added Ian  
You sigh and lean on the bed. You gave Ian a sign to close the door to your room.  
-When I found out he was taking drugs, I wanted to confront him. I was pissed off that he was taking drugs instead of asking someone for help, but he probably didn't see any other way out. I went to his house. It was evening. When I started questioning him, we had a fight. We both yelled at each other. I wanted to throw the drugs he pulled out of his pocket. There was a struggle. He punched me in the face and I punched him. I ran after him and we kept yelling at each other.  
You looked down at the board. Ian and Barley were listening without making a single sound. For a short while there was a silence that Ian interrupted.  
-You don't have to talk if you don't want to.  
-And well, since then, I saw him last time.  
-You're not talking to each other?  
-It's not that simple. He's not very talkative now…  
You heard the phone call. It was on your bed. You got up and took it to see who was calling.  
-"Unknown number"  
-Maybe it's something important.  
You picked up the phone and heard a male voice on the other side.  
-Hello, Harry, it's Clarence.  
-Oh yes, hello  
-Corey gave me your number. I thought it was better to contact you directly. I talked to my associates. We want to meet with you.  
-Is this about training? - You covered the microphone on the phone and whispered to the guys that Clarence is calling.  
-That's right. Meet me in 2 weeks' time at the address I'll send you.  
-Ask if we can go too. - Barley whispered to you  
-We'll be right there.  
-We?  
-Ian and Barley, they were at Maticore with me.  
-Ahh yes, well, their presence is not required, but if you think you can trust them it's okay. They can come with you.  
-I trust them. Besides, they're just like me in all this.  
-I understand. I'll send you a location. Remember, 2 weeks. See you later.  
-I'll see you later, sir.  
You hung up and looked at the brothers. Barley was waiting impatiently for what you say.  
-What did he say?  
-That in two weeks' time we're supposed to meet him at the address indicated.  
After a while, you got a notification on the phone. The exact address from the same number that called you.  
-Castle Street 13/7 at 10 a.m. Do you know where it is?  
-It's on the other side of town almost beyond its borders. It's a rich neighborhood.  
-Why am I not surprised that a member of some secret organization lives in a rich district. - said Ian with a smirk  
-Right?  
-At least something's moved on. So do we keep playing?  
-Sure, we've still got a lot of day left to go. - said Barley  
You hung up the phone and sat down. You looked at the guys with guilt painted on your face.  
-Sorry I started talking about Josh. You came to play and have a nice time and instead I am saddening you with my past problems.  
-Don't be sorry. Nothing happened. Besides, it's worth talking about such things than suffocating it in yourself.  
-Ian's right. A pure mind will allow you to pass all Yore trials.  
-A pure mind will be useful in 2 weeks.  
You all chuckle at that. You continued the game and forgot about the sadness, just had a good time. You only knew Ian and Barley for 2 months, but they made good friends. Besides, you could do magic with them. Who else could you say something like that about? You finished the game and talked for a while. You were throwing ideas about what you could expect from Clarence. You heard the notification on your phone. Barley gave you the phone and looked at the screen. He gave you the phone with a wide smile and a giggle.  
-What? - you took a phone from him and it was all clear at once  
-You write with each other - he poked you with his elbow  
-None of your business. - you answered annoyed  
-And at the end of the text there were hearts.  
-Barley, leave him alone - Ian punched Barley in arm  
-What? She's cute and she likes him  
Your face has blushed.  
-You caught the eye of a beautiful princess, a noble knight.  
-Okay, okay, enough. Yeah, we're writing to each other a little bit. She's nice and funny.  
-You see Ian?  
-Admit it, you're jealous - Ian said with a smirk  
-No.  
You and Ian looked at Barley in disbelief. Barley didn't know what to say. He felt your looks on him and looked nervous.  
-He's jealous - You and Ian said at the same time  
Barley turned his eyes over and sighed with a smile. Ian patted him on the back.  
-We're just teasing you  
-I know, I know  
Ian looked at the watch. It was getting dark outside the window.  
-We'll be leaving. We promised to help Mom with dinner. Colt's supposed to come in.  
-Your family member?  
-Our mom's boyfriend. - Barley put his finger under his nose and started pretending to be a Colt.  
-He's a cop.  
-Peter's dad is a cop. He always complains about the rigor in his home.  
-Barley also had a few arguments with him  
-It's not my fault that I keep bumping into him if something goes wrong.  
-Like when you chained yourself to the fountain so it wouldn't be demolished?  
-You can't tell me it didn't work.  
-Well, actually. But I guess the dragon fight had a bigger impact on that.  
-You've totally trashed the whole school from you tell me. - you added  
-Yes, but Ian rebuilt it with magic.  
-You helped too, Barley. Without you, I wouldn't have made progress with magic.  
-And you still have many quests ahead of you before you can comprehend all the magic, my apprentice. - Barley stood up with his breast out, speaking in his game master's voice.  
-All right, all right. We'll be going. Thanks for the game.  
-Sure. I'll see you in two weeks. Unless we meet again in the meantime.  
The guys helped you pick things up from the game and the snacks that were left. You walked them to the door and said goodbye. They also said goodbye to your parents. You brought the other drinks and snacks to the kitchen. Your mom was snooping around the kitchen.  
-So how was it? Did you have a good time? - your mom was making dinner.  
-Yeah. We played, we talked.  
You realized you had to tell your parents you're going to your magic training in 2 weeks. It's getting harder and harder to keep it a secret. You knew you had to tell them eventually. It wasn't pleasant to keep it a secret, but you were comforting yourself by saying you were doing it for their sake.  
-In two weeks we want to go for a little ride, we'll be back the same day.  
-Where are you going?  
-To the other end of town. They want to take me to their favorite places.  
You went back to your room to clean up the rest of your things. You sat on the bed and took the phone. There was a message from Rose. You were wondering if she knew you could use magic? You didn't say anything, but you don't know about Ian and Barley. Or any of their friends. After Shrub's party, you couldn't be absolutely sure that someone wouldn't guess. It's been a long day and you got tired. You were still writing with Rose for almost an hour and then you both wrote the last messages. You hung up the phone and went to sleep.

2 weeks later…

It's been two weeks and today was the day you were supposed to go with Ian and Barley to the place Clarence pointed out. You woke up at 9:00. You prepared, took a shower and ate breakfast. You made sure you didn't forget anything, especially the staff. Or basically a pendant. You went down to the kitchen and took a bottle of water from the fridge. You sat down at the table and took a sip. You were playing with a pendant when your dad came into the kitchen.  
-Good morning Harry  
-Hi dad  
-I hear you're going somewhere with the two guys next door.  
-Yes, didn't I tell you?  
-Mom told me before.  
-Sorry, I thought I told you too.  
-It's okay.  
Your dad saw you playing with a pendant.  
-A souvenir of grandmother.  
-Yeah. I forgot I even had it in my stuff  
-Your grandmother didn't part with it.  
-Did Grandma say where she got it from? I asked mom but she didn't know anything.  
-What makes you so curious?  
-Just, curiosity.  
Dad looked at you a bit suspicious, but quickly softened his face.  
-Hmm, she believed in magic and thought this pendant was magical. I remember when you were still very young, she used to give it to you to play with while you sat on her lap and listened to her stories.  
-I don't remember this  
-You were maybe 3 years old  
-We thought she had something wrong with her head. She said she sometimes hears a voice when she puts a pendant close to her ear. She said there was a good spirit in it.  
-Okay, that's a little weird.  
-The strange thing was that she said that this ghost told her to give you this pendant when you grow older. Grandma liked to say such things and you've always listened with delight. You were her favorite. She said you were surrounded by magic.  
Yes, Grandma always knew how to get your attention. You listened to her stories, or at least you remember those when you were 7. You looked at the phone, it was 9:20. You're supposed to be at Clarence's at 10, so you had to leave in a few minutes.  
-It's time for me.  
-Okay, don't get into any trouble.  
-I won’t.  
You left and headed for Ian and Barley's house. Van was standing in the driveway with the back door open. Barley was putting something on the back of the van.  
-Hi. You guys ready?  
-Hi. Yeah, Ian just went to get some food for the adventure.  
After a while, Ian came with a little backpack.  
-Hey Harry, we're ready.  
-Get in, friends, destiny awaits!  
Barley ran into the driver's seat. You got in the back and Ian took the passenger seat. Barley left the driveway and headed towards your target. You've already checked for the exact location of this place and sent it to Barley.  
-You got a location?  
-Yeah, in about 35 minutes we should be there when we get on the highway.  
-You took the staff with you? - Ian asked  
-Of course, I carry it with me all the time. - you showed a silver chain around your neck.  
Barley turned on the music with his quest mix. The road was peaceful. As you approached the target, you deviated from the main road. You entered a forest road surrounded by trees where few houses stood. You can see that the rich people live here. Decorated house facades, exclusive cars. The target was about 150 meters from you. You passed a few more houses and soon stoped where the navigation was showing. You looked around the house number. On the wall from the entrance gate there was number 13/7 overgrown with ivy. In the distance you could see a big house.  
-I guess this is it?  
-A little overgrown - said Ian looking at the plants overgrowing everything.  
-I can't believe someone can't afford a gardener when you live in a house like this. - you said  
-I'll park.  
Barley pulled back and stood a few meters from the gate. You got out of the van and walked up to the gate. Barley came up to the gate and pressed the handle. It opened crackling. You followed him into the area and walked towards the house. It was a big brick house with wooden beams embedded in it. It looked old but in good condition. There was nobody in the yard. You walked up to the big wooden door and rang the bell. You waited for a while and you heard the door lock spinning. A familiar cyclops opened the door for you.  
-Good morning, sir. Here we are. - you reached out your hand to say hello  
-Hello. Please enter. - Ian and Barley said hello to Clarence too.  
You've entered the big hall. The house inside was dark, many places lined with wood. There was heavy wooden furniture everywhere. You could see that it came from an old age. They were richly decorated and finished with brass ornaments. You've never been in a place like this and looking at Ian and Barley's faces, neither have they.  
-Please, follow me. The rest is waiting.  
-The rest? - You asked  
-I told you, I have to see some of my colleagues. Two of them are here.  
-This place is spooky. - Barley was looking around  
-I heard you.  
Clarence peeked at Barley, raising his eyebrow. Barley looked away embarrassed. You and Ian felt his look on you too.  
\- But the truth is, this house is old and everything in it is crackling. You could say it's spooky.  
Barley has relaxed a little bit on this, just like you and Ian. Clarence took you to the living room deep inside the house. In the middle there was a small table surrounded by two sofas and armchairs. On the walls there were bookcases with books and showcases with various objects. Barley looked at everything with his mouth wide open. It was all there. Armor, weapons, magical artifacts. Barley kept poking Ian and showing him things. But your attention was drawn to two characters by the fireplace.  
-Meet my associates. This is Scarlet.  
Clarence pointed to the elegantly dressed Centaur who had a friendly face and she looked at you with a smile.  
-Welcome, boys.  
-And this is Marcus.  
Marcus was a gremlin with a gloomy face. He watched you. You got the impression he was probably expecting someone else and you could see the disappointment on his face.  
-Which one of you is the talented one?  
-Me, Sir. - You answered. You could hear the nervousness in your voice.  
-Then what are they doing here? - He pointed to Ian and Barley.  
-These are my friends. They know about my abilities.  
-You're the one we're supposed to take care of, not them.  
You could hear the annoyance in the gremlin's voice. Ian and Barley were looking at each other. Barley had a little angry expression on his face. He didn't like that someone talking to Ian like that. You gathered up the courage.  
-I wanted them to come here with me. We're in this together or we're leaving.  
You looked into Marcus' eyes. He didn't like it. Barley and Ian were standing behind you. Marcus face took on a less rude look.  
-Maybe there'll be something out of you after all.  
-Marcus, there's no need to be unpleasant. Please sit down. We have a lot to talk about. - Scarlet gave Marcus a warning look.  
You sat down and looked at Ian and Barley. Ian was very anxious and Barley was tense but he kept looking around for unusual exhibits. You felt the stress too. But there was no time for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came out a little long. But I'm happy with the results. I can't tell if it's half the story because there are always new ideas coming up. Of course, ideas come easily. It's worse to put them on "paper".


	9. Magic within

You were sitting tense in your seats. You felt the sight of three strangers on you. Even though you had met Clarence before, you didn't feel comfortable. Marcus was watching you with his grumpy face, only Scarlet had a cheerier expression. At least she did. Ian was at the height of his anxiety. He was holding the sleeves off his shirt. Barley was looking nervously at all sides too. He wanted to avoid the looks of three strangers. Scarlet saw the dense atmosphere and spoke out.  
-Clarence has already outlined the situation for you, right?  
-Part of it. You are members of some kind of organization focused on magic and you can help me understand my abilities and help my friends.  
-More like we have been. - Marcus spoke  
-The organization that brought our ancestors together does not exist anymore - Scarlet continued - We are descendants of their members. We try to preserve what is left of their findings and knowledge.  
-Treat us more like conservators of knowledge. The circle does not exist so there is no point in mystery.  
-Keeping it a secret has allowed us to survive. You seem to be forgetting that, Clarence. - Marcus said annoyed.  
-The magic is long forgotten. So our mission is no longer relevant either. Until recently. - Clarence and his associates looked in your direction.  
-Uh, it feels weird when you look at me like that.  
Ian gathered up the courage to speak.  
-C.. can I ask you a q.. question? - Ian raised his hand, curled up in fear  
-But of course, boy, go ahead. - Scarlet said with a smile.  
Ian has gathered the courage.  
-Why didn't you show up when it turned out that I had the gift of magic? The cursed dragon that destroyed the school was hard to miss.  
-We thought about it. - Clarence straightened out and looked at Ian. - The magic is already so rare that we considered our contribution unnecessary. In the past there were guilds that associated magicians.  
-Help from such experts would be very helpful.  
-If it turned out that your gift threatens your safety or the environment around you, we would obviously react. The circle was an organization created on secrecy. You rallies about us only because your friend has an extraordinary gift which was a priority for this organization.  
-When we found out about Harry's magic - Ian suppressed fear and anxiety in himself - It happened because of me.  
-It wasn't your fault, Ian. Something was trying to get in your head. - Barley put his hand on his brother's shoulder.  
-Oh, yeah, the mind control thing. You were lucky that your friend was there. - Marcus started. - And we can help with that too. We just have to let this renegade try to control you again.  
-WHAT?! No way! - Barley strongly denied - I won't let you make my brother the bait.  
-Calm down, boy. We know how to solve this. - Marcus crossed his arms and frowned his eyebrows.  
-Marcus put it a little literally. - Clarence started explaining what he meant - When someone tries to take control of you, they must perform a time-consuming spell. And that means they can be traced. But there is no other way. You have to let yourself be taken over.  
Ian got pale on this message. There was anger in Barley. He won't put his brother at that risk. You didn't like the idea either.  
-We're familiar with magic. At least me and Scarlet, Marcus has no gift of magic. - Marcus turned his eyes over out of anger - We know what to do. Besides, we still have you, Harry. You can stop the trance at any time. We'll just need a moment to trace the source of the spell.  
You put your head down resigned. You didn't know what to do. You looked at Ian and Barley.  
-Guys?  
-I don't think we have a choice. - Ian said resigned  
-Ian! No way! What if something goes wrong? - Barley definitely didn't support it.  
-Barley, I know you're worried about me. But we need to get to the bottom of this.  
-I'll never forgive myself if anything happens to you. - Barley said firmly  
-If we don't do anything about it, something will eventually happen. - Ian tried to convince his brother.  
-Your brother's right. - Clarence sat down with his hands resting on his knees - Inactivity is not helping us. That amulet I gave you won't stop the spell, it just makes it harder to cast the spell.  
-You know me. - Barley put his hands on Ian's shoulders - I'm always on board when it comes to adventures. But after the incident with the invisible bridge…  
Ian frowned his eyebrows and remembered that moment. The rope that he had around his waistband had disbanded. Miraculously, he didn't fall into the abyss then. He understood why Barley was worried.  
-Don't worry. We'll protect you. You can trust us. - Scarlet said with a friendly smile  
You all looked at each other. You looked at Ian and Barley and you nodded. Ian nodded too, Barley was still not sure. Ian put his hand on his shoulder and smiled. Barley was fighting with his thoughts and after a while he loosened his arms, sighed and nodded.  
-You will do everything you can to keep my brother safe. Promise me. - Barley looked at Clarence, Scarlet and Marcus with his eyebrows furrowed waiting for an answer.  
-You can count on us. - Clarence assured Barley and then he turned his attention to you. - Now let us discuss your case, Harry.  
Everyone has looked at you. You were more overwhelmed by uncertainty than the gaze of the people. All you could do was sit back and listen to what the others have to say.  
-As you already know, you have an extraordinary gift. The possibilities that open up to you are endless - Scarlet folded her hands and spoke excitedly - I never thought I would meet someone like you.  
-Uh... thanks? I guess.  
-Do not think that it will be easy. Clarence and Scarlet will take care of the practical side of the training. I'll need to expand on your knowledge of magic. - Marcus was explaining with his hands crossed.  
-That is correct. Marcus of the three of us has the greatest knowledge. He is a kind of a scribe. Although the circle no longer collects knowledge, it is still necessary to deal with what has been collected over thousands of years. If something exists, Marcus has something to say about it. - Clarence explained.  
-And I advise you to listen well! I will not repeat myself… - Marcus pointed the finger at you.  
-In that case, I have a question. - You've turned your eyes on Marcus.  
You took off the necklace and used a magnifying spell. A staff appeared in your hand.  
-Practical magic comes later. - Marcus said  
-What can you tell me about this staff?  
You gave Marcus the staff. He watched it carefully from all sides, mumbling something under his nose. You even thought you saw a slight admiration and amazement.  
-Where did you get this? - he asked with his eyebrow raised  
-It belonged to my grandmother who got it from her great-grandfather. I do not know if he was the first owner. But it' s probably been in my family much longer.  
-White oak, with malachite on top. That staff belonged to a druid.  
-Druid? - You asked  
-No way! The Druids were the first great mages. There were not many of them, but they were long before the first guilds of mages who later taught ordinary people magic. I did not know that they had their special staffs! - Barley explained by waving his hands in front of you with excitement.  
-Ekhm - Marcus looked at Barley annoyed. - As your friend said, they were long before the first magicians.  
-And what can you tell me about this symbol? - you pointed to the symbol cut out in the wood  
-It is just a signature. The Druids were joining together in clans that often had their own emblem. This one here is a lily lying in a crescent. This clan was called Moon Oak. Only they were not present in these areas. Where you come from?  
-San Etten.  
-Far, but that would fit. The circle found druid remains and artifacts there. I must admit that I did not have the opportunity to see the druid staff with my own eyes.  
Marcus was still looking at the staff. After a while, he gave it to you and you shrunk it and put it around your neck.  
-The staff will come in handy at first, but then it will be a rather convenient addition. - Clarence looked at you. - From the records we have, we know that the sources were able to use magic without using a staff. Of course, using a staff made casting spells much easier.  
-So you’ll be able levitate things without using a staff?! - Barley shouted and Ian looked at you with amazement.  
-I guess that's what it looks like. Right?  
-Something like that. More complicated spells are rather out of your reach, but you can master the basic ones. - Clarence reached for the cup of tea that stood before him.  
-Okay, and how long will that take?  
-We do not know. - Scarlet joined the conversation - We will have to find out. Magic can be tricky and vague. Maybe you can master many spells in a short time. Maybe it will take you years. We'll have to test it in practice.  
-Okay, but maybe explain to me more precisely what the source is. Clarence has explained something.  
-In this case, we need to look into the library. Follow me. - Marcus got up from the couch and you followed him.   
You went back through the corridor to the front door and entered a small guest room. Scarlet approached the large double door and opened it for you. You opened your eyes wide and looked with amazement. The high room was filled on each side with shelves that were bending over from books. Between the shelves there were numerous showcases in which there were other items (most probably magical). Barley couldn't hide the joy of what he saw. Every now and then he commented on what he sees. He had a surprising knowledge of history. I don't think he could have known all this only from the Quest of Yore.  
-Ian, there must be thousands of spells! - Barley poked him with his elbow  
Marcus didn't expect any of us to be involved in history.  
-You have a lot of knowledge, boy. Do you like history? - Marcus with his hands behind him looked at Barley. He still had a dry face.  
-Yes, sir. Thanks to the Quest of Yore, I began to take an interest in history. There are so many things in Mushroomtown that people don't even know about and pass by every day.  
Marcus said something under his nose more to himself. Barley looked at you without knowing how to read it. You and Ian didn't know if he was angry or impressed either.  
In the middle of the library there was a heavy wooden desk. There was a lamp on it, a few notes and other trinkets. You all approached the desk and gathered around. There were 3 big books lying on it. Looking at their condition they were old, covered in beautiful leather frames. Marcus climbed onto the desk chair and onto the desk.  
-There will be no problem with knowing about magic. - Marcus patted one of the books - Knowledge about the sources on the other hand…  
-There is not much of it - Clarence finished for him  
-I thought you had all the knowledge on this subject. You said yourselves that the circle was doing this.  
-Knowledge can be lost. Those who knew something more are dead and have not written down their knowledge for posterity.  
-In some respects, they were too secretive. Even from themselves. - Scarlet added with an awkward smile - Do not worry. We will do what we can.  
-Okay, then say what you know.  
Marcus opened one of the books and turned the pages over. He stopped at a beautiful, detailed drawing. It presented something like a planet with shiny spheres inside. In some of the smaller ones you saw the curled figures.  
-Guilds of magicians were mainly engaged in studying magic in order to use it. The Circle also wanted to learn where magic comes from. In the end everything has its beginning and end. So magic has to have it too. This drawing is an idea of what our world can look like.  
-So what we see here is a theory? - Ian frowned his eyebrows  
-It is based on numerous studies. It has been observed that those places which are exceptionally charged with magic have a similar aura of magic to those gifted with the power of the source. Sometimes there was no difference. - Marcus turned next page in the book  
-So there is a big probability that the power of these places and your power is one and the same. This power must come from some place or places. These places were called sources. It so happens that one of these places is where you come from. You know the White Oak Woods?  
-Yes, it is a forest around 40 miles west of San Etten. But I was there only once as a child.  
-In this forest there was a circle of druids. One of them may have owned this staff. - Marcus pointed his finger at the pendant on your neck. - Such places are close to the sources, therefore they are strongly charged with magical energy. They were often considered places of worship. As for your connection to the source…  
Marcus pointed his finger at the picture with something that looked like a ball of light and there was a figure inside.  
-Magic is everywhere around us but only a few are able to use it. Imagine it like this. For example, when your friend casts a spell, he connects himself for a while to the magic around him with the help of staff. When you cast a spell you do exactly the same but in your case this connection is much stronger. It is more like a symbiosis. He connects to magic but connected all the time. The magic for you should come very simply, but using the source already requires hard training. You will especially need to focus on mental training.  
-So those headaches I felt right after using magic were by using the source and lack of mental strenght?  
-Exactly. Magic can tire you out. Using a source is like fall into a magical storm that puts a heavy burden on your body and mind.  
You tried to remember as much as possible and draw conclusions from it. You thought about all that has happened so far. What Marcus said made sense and explained certain things.  
-So when I stopped Ian's trance, the one on the other side fell into the storm as well?  
Marcus raised one eyebrow, but it's hard to read anything from his bitter face.  
-Maybe something will come of you. You can put it this way.  
Everyone listened to Marcus' lecture with attention. After a while Scarlet turned to Ian. With a sincere smile on her face she put her hand on his shoulder.  
-Honey, when was the last time a trance happened?  
-Uh... since Clarence gave me the amulet, nothing has happened. - Ian replied, he flushed on his face.  
Clarence frowned his eyebrows and looked at Marcus.  
-What do you think? He gave up or is he collecting information?  
-Rather the second one. During the second trance, he said the word “source”, he knows who he is dealing with. - Marcus looked at Ian. Clarence told them what happened at Shrub's party.  
-Unfortunately, we don't have records that speak only of sources. The only thing we have is this.  
Marcus reached into the drawer for an item. He took out a small book from it and put it in front of you. It was wrapped in dark brown leather and tied with string of the same material. It did not look as impressive as the other three. He gently dissolved the belt and opened the book. The pages were yellow from old age and written in a language you did not know. Barley and Ian also looked at these notes with curiosity.  
-This is a diary that belonged to a magician gifted with the power of source. There are no books that have a written knowledge of it. So this is one thing we have.  
-But it is written in some foreign language. How am I supposed to understand something of this?  
Marcus closed the book and put it in the drawer. He pulled out another book of similar size from the same drawer.  
-You didn't really think that I would give you something that is almost two thousand years old. Here you have a translated version. It's for you.  
Marcus gave you a small book that was also wrapped in dark skin. You opened the book on the first page. It was written there: “Know thyself. Merios.”  
-Merios. That name doesn't tell me anything.  
-He was a Satyr. He came from a small village where he lived with his parents. His father was a blacksmith and his mother took care of the household. He started to write this diary when the Circle took him under his wing.  
You were turning over the following pages. Numerous notes that also had engravings of various places and objects.  
-You also have these three books to read. They contain a general view of magic and spells that will allow you to practice a little.  
You looked at the volumes before you and something came to your mind.  
-Is there anything about druids?  
-Hmm maybe we have something. - Marcus scratched his beard.  
He came down from his desk to the ground and approached you. He looked at Barley.  
-Barry, yes?  
-Barley, sir. - Barley looked confused  
-You will look for a few books with me. Come on.  
-Could I borrow some books?  
-There are books here that have very old knowledge. And I am to entrust you with the mysteries they hide?  
-Please? - Barley folded his hands pleading and asked with his puppy eyes  
-Marcus, give him something. The boy knows a lot about history. You always complain that young people do not care at all about the old days. - Scarlet put his hand on Ian's shoulder and smiled at him  
-I hate when you're right. Come on.- Marcus sighed with a bitter face. I don't think he could refuse Scarlet.  
Barley walked right behind the gremlin. They stood by the shelf and Marcus started explaining something to him but you don't know what they said.  
-You can look around the library if you like. - Scarlet patted you on the shoulder.  
You nodded and looked at the books in front of you for a while. It will be hard to read.  
-Ian what do you think about…  
You turned around but Ian wasn't with you. He was standing a few meters away at one of the showcases. You put the journal on desk and walked up to him. He was staring at something, a jewel that was in the display case. It had a beautiful orange color. It looked like a flame in the form of a crystal.  
-What is it?  
-A Phoenix stone.  
-The same as you used to summon your father?  
-Yes.  
You were still looking at the crystal for a while. Ian was staring thoughtfully. You could see the sadness on his face. After a while Barley came up to us.  
-I helped to take some books. It is amazing what they have here. We also have to take something Ian. - Barley looked at the cabinet and opened his eyes wide when he realized what he saw.  
-A Phoenix Stone. - Barley also noticed Ian's sad face. - What happened?  
-Do you miss Dad? - Ian asked quietly without taking his eyes off the display case.  
-Yeah. I miss him. - The joyful expression on Barley's face has disappeared. He wrapped his hand around Ian's shoulders.  
-It’s all my fault. If I hadn't messed up the spell… - Ian let his head down  
-Ian, it wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. - Barley looked at him worried. He wanted to cheer him up. He was right, it was not his fault.  
You didn't know whether to join the conversation. You stood by and listened to this personal conversation.  
-Maybe they will lend us this jewel? - you suggested  
-It's a pity that it's a replica - Ian pointed to a small label with a description  
-Remember what I told you? Dad is proud of you, young sorcerer - Barley ruffled Ian's curls and hugged him with one hand -Sometimes I think how we would spend the whole day with him. I want you to meet dad so much. Sometimes I feel guilty that it was me who could see him and talk to him.  
-Don't say that. If I hadn't pulled the dragon away, none of us would have seen him. This quest was the best birthday present I could get. - Ian returned the hug  
You looked at their sad faces. They looked at the crystal in the showcase and imagined as if they had spent the day with their dad. Never meet a parent. Missing someone your whole life. You felt sorry for them. You thought about your parents. They have always been in your life and you never wondered what your life would look like if there was one missing. It was hard for you to imagine something like that. You stood there for a while when you heard Clarence calling you. You gathered around your desk and Marcus opened another book. He started to talk about magic, about famous sorcerers and their deeds. He also brought a bit closer the history of the magicians' guild. He avoided revealing the details of the Circle.  
-You must assimilate the rest yourself. You will have something to study. - Marcus closed and patted one of the books. There were nine of them in total.  
-I think it's time for you to show us what you can do. - Clarence pointed his hand at the front door - We'll go to the back of the residence.  
You followed Clarence and the rest to the back. You went out into a huge area, it was at least several times bigger than your backyard. The whole area was surrounded by trees, after all it was a forest. So there was no problem with privacy. Such a place would be useful to practice magic.  
-To begin with, simple spells. We want to see what you are capable of. -Clarecne reached into his jacket pocket for his staff and then enlarged it. Scarlet did the same. You pulled the pendant off your neck and also enlarged your staff. Ian also reached into his shirt pocket for the staff and enlarged it.  
-Scarlet will practice with your friend. I'll test your skills.  
-Okay, what should I do?  
-First of all, tell us what spells you have cast so far. - Clarence supported himself with a staff.  
-Hmmm spell of levitation, magnification. invisible bridge, light, shield. The shield's spell got a little out of control. - you cringed a little bit  
-The shield spell is not easy. And what do you mean, it got out of control?  
-Instead of a shield I created a dome.  
-Interesting. We will try something, a fire spell.  
-Aim the staff at me and say Flame Infernar.  
-Are you crazy?!  
-I know what I'm doing. I can defend myself against it.  
-O..okay.  
You grabbed the staff with both hands and aimed at Clarence. He is crazy, you thought. You've gathered the courage and said loudly Flame Infernar. The staff lighted up slightly, but the only thing that came out of it was a small trickle of fire and some sparks. At that time, Ian and Scarlet were casting fire spells without any problems. Only that in that case they did not aim at themselves but at the air.  
-You weren't completely focused - Clarence was still waiting for you.  
-I'm afraid I'll do something to you. - You felt you were sweating on your face.  
-With this attitude, the magician renegade has already won with us. Control your fear and aim it at those who threaten you and your loved ones. Again!  
You clenched your hands on the staff and shouted Flame Infernar. Another splash of fire and a little more sparks.  
-Defend yourself! - Clarence pointed you and cast Bombastia. Everyone looked in your direction. Ian and Barley opened their eyes wide with surprise and gasped. Marcus and Scarlet just looked at each other as if they knew what was going on. You quickly pointed the staff in front of you and shouted Bastion Fortigar. The shield absorbed the explosion from the spell.  
-Come on! - Clarence shouted  
You felt the adrenaline rush. You aimed the staff and shouted Flame Infernar! The bright green light of Malachite has turned into a fire dancing around the gem. The fireball fired at Clarence. Clarence aimed the staff at the fountain a few meters away and shouted Hydro Pura. Water from the fountain poured under the feet of the cyclops and turned into a wall that absorbed the fire bullet. The impact produced steam which covered the view for a moment. You were still standing in a pose like to cast a spell while breathing loudly. Clarence lowered his staff and supported himself again.  
-You see? It wasn't that hard. - He moved his shoulders slightly.  
-Are you out of your mind!? - you shouted  
-Magic requires determination. You could not cast a spell because you were not determined. Besides, you are afraid that you will hurt someone with your power.  
-Because I do not control my power!  
-And only practice will allow you to control it. Your friend is doing better. He knows what he can do.  
-He's not aiming at someone!  
-Hmm well then, let's try something else. The wind spell.  
Clarence took a small board out of his pocket. He put it on the ground and used a magnifying spell.  
-Try to turn it over with a wind spell. Set yourself up like this.  
Calrence showed you what moves you have to make. Left leg forward, right leg back, staff in the right hand and facing back. Make a half circle with the staff and then finish as if you wanted to push something with the tip of the staff.  
-That's right. And say Wynda Zephyria.  
-Okay, Wynda Zephyria.  
You took a pose, aimed at the wooden wall and spoke to Wynda Zephyria. Light came out of the staff and you heard the wind noise. The wall moved slightly.  
-Okay, try to swing a little more vigorously and forcefully push.  
You can do this, you said to yourself. You grabbed the staff and decided to go for it. You have made a strong sweep and shouted a spell. The Malachite has lit up brightly as well as your hands. The bright green light was accompanied by a loud wind noise. A mighty whirlwind fired from the staff which smashed the wooden wall into tiny splinters. In the grass, you could see the way of the wind that spread everything in its path. The trees around you were still shaking from the wind when the staff and your hands stopped shining. You felt tired and that you are getting weak. You let go of your staff and fell to your knees. The headache has become noticeable.  
-Bravo. I wanted you to turn it over, but it has exceeded my expectations. But it is still too much effort. Mental training will be necessary. - Clarence came up to you and patted you on the back.  
-I need a break. - you felt dizzy  
-Of course, take your time.  
You sat on the edge of the fountain that Clarence used earlier. You caught your breath and watched Ian and Scarlet. Scarlet was probably more gentle to train with him. I guess Clarence wanted to bring out the power of the source in you from the beginning. You did not expect anything like that from him. Up until now, he seemed to be a bit of a calm guy. Clarence discussed something with Marcus while Barley came up and sat down next to you.  
-I did not expect this from him. Everything okay?  
-He surprised me too. But maybe that was the point.  
-What do you mean?  
-They do not show it, but I think they are concerned about this renegade. And from what we have heard so far we will probably need them. Otherwise, they would not have taken care of me and Ian but would have solved the issue of the renegade right away.  
-Maybe you're right. I'm glad that Ian is learning more about magic. Of course I taught him a lot myself. - Barley said with a small smirk - But this idea with making him a lure. I still don't like it.  
-Me too, but do we have a choice? We don't know how to track down someone like that.  
-Yeah, you're right. I'm just worried.  
Ian and Scarlet practiced spells. Usually it was Barley who showed him the new spells. Ian was quick to catch, and Scarlet showed him some tricks to improve his magic. After a while, Ian approached you while Scarlet joined in a conversation with Clarence and Marcus.  
-I got a little tired. Scarlet showed me some tricks that will help me with magic.  
-Did she say anything about mental training? - Barley asked  
-No, but maybe they are talking about it now. - Ian pointed his hand at the three discussing people. - How do you feel? I think Clarence went a little too far.  
-Not bad. I don't feel dizzy and I don't feel a headache either.  
-It seems that you can do unusual things but it has its price. - Barley leaned against the fountain  
-I hope that the only price will be simply fatigue.  
-Do you think there could be more serious consequences?  
-Who knows, maybe I can find the answer in this journal. When we get home and I have time, I'll look through it. - You leaned on the staff.  
After a while Marcus, Scarlet and Clarence approached you. Apparently they finished debating.  
-We have discussed what to do next. The most important issue so far is the renegade magician. We are worried that he has not shown any activity for a long time.  
-I think that's good. Right? - Ian shrugged his shoulders.  
-Not exactly. It may mean that he is preparing himself. We do not know who we are dealing with. That is why we want you to start training as soon as possible. You must be ready. - Scarlet tried to hide her worries behind her smile.  
-But we can't leave school and work like that. I'm learning, Barley is working. There's still Mom. - Ian grabbed his head and spoke nervously.  
-He's right. I have a lot of free time, but my parents do not know about magic. I don't know if I want them to know. - you've let your head down  
-The less people know, the better. But I understand that hiding something like that won't be easy. Sooner or later you will have to confront it. - Clarence added  
-For mental training, we took only you, Harry, into consideration, but we decided that your friend would also benefit from it. Besides, it will be easier for you to learn from each other. And as for training, We think you can do it yourself. The books we will give you contain all the necessary information. But at the beginning we want you to come here from time to time. We have to show you the basics.  
-Okay, but how often should we come here? - Ian spread his arms and gestured them nervously  
-I think you can all come on weekends. It shouldn't interfere with your everyday life. - Clarence said calm, but still decided. He wouldn't likely take no for an answer.  
-How am I supposed to tell them that? - you leaned your hands against your knees. You had no idea how to tell your parents about everything.  
-I guess we don't have to remind you that you are not to tell anyone about us, either. As if we don't know each other. - Marcus threatened us with a finger  
-Well, we still want to show you a training that will strengthen your mind. This will be especially useful for controlling your magic, Harry, as well as Ian to resist mental attacks. Are you ready? - Scarlet asked us  
We gathered from our places and stood with Ian next to Clarence. Scarlet has already prepared some things for us. She gave us a hand gesture to approach her. We stood in front of a small wall that decorated the garden. Several objects were lying on it.  
-Mental training in your case, Harry, will consist of manipulating many objects. This is easiest to do with the spell of levitation. Elevating one object is not difficult, but erecting several at the same time and of different weight is more difficult. - Scarlet explained by pointing to different objects. There were everyday objects on the wall and heavier things like a chair or brick stood close to the body. - Say, how have you used the levitation spell so far?  
-I was able to lift up the van without any major problem and fly in it for a long time after a few months of training. - Ian started  
-So far, I have at most a chair. Once when I threw Aloft Elevar I lifted everything around.  
-Yes, that's right. That was the first time we saw that Harry could do such things.  
-Flying in a van? Not bad. After all, Ian, you have lifted a single object. You couldn't focus your attention on a few things at that time because then the former would fall. - Scarlet further explained the complexities of the levitation spell  
-So how is Ian supposed to train with this?  
-I told you, this here is prepared for you. In the case of Ian, we will use the Charismafia spell. - Scarlet pulled a tiny book out of her pocket. It looked like a book of spells but a bit diminished. She opened the book on the page with the appropriate spell.  
-Charm spell? Will you try to control me?! - Ian had no comforting face and definitely did not like the idea.  
-Relax, I won't use all the power of the spell. I'll try to gently confuse your head and you will try to resist it.  
-Okay, but what should I do? You'll cast a spell and I'll just sit?  
-If it were that simple, you wouldn't need this training, sweetheart. - Scarlet folded her hands and smiled widely. She treated you a little like little children. - Basically, you will have to try to keep away the thoughts that will come with the spell. Magic will make it much easier for you to resist it. Well then we can start. When I practice with Harry, Clarence will take care of you, Ian.  
Clarence, Marcus and Barley were standing by listening to you. Scarlet recalled Clarence's hand gesture to you. She explained to him what he would do with Ian and they moved aside to take care of everything. Scarlet set you up in front of the things you were supposed to set in motion.  
-You have a few things in front of you. Try to start with a mug and then lift this book next to it.  
You have positioned yourself with the staff in the correct position and spoken a spell. You lifted the mug without any problems.  
-Good and now try to focus on the book as well.  
You looked at the book right next to it but as soon as you did, the mug started to fall.  
-You don't have to look at the object you are carrying. It is easier to focus when you are looking. All you need to do is know that what you want to lift is nearby.  
-Not look, just know? - You asked confused  
-Try it.  
You were still looking at the mug to be able to lift it. But at the same time you focused your thoughts on the book next to it.  
-Good, good.  
The book started to vibrate slightly. A grimace was visible on your face. Focusing on one thing was easy but separating the attention was already more difficult. After a while, the book gently broke up to fly. But keeping two independent things in the air was more difficult than you thought and finally both things fell.  
-Very good. Your power will allow you to levitate whatever you want without much effort, but at first it will be difficult. Try to clear your thoughts and focus on the objects you want to carry. This way you will not need eye contact and you will be able to lift things you cannot see by just thinking about them. - Scarlet put her hand on your shoulder and explained.  
-Okay, now I would like you to use the power to do that.  
-I can't use the power on call. Usually when something happens or I am in danger it appears. Or at least I think so.  
-This is true, but your power is also dependent on your emotions. In the diary you have, Merios described it as reaching to the source within yourself.  
-Not very descriptive. - You wrinkle your eyebrows and shrug your shoulders. This really did not help much.  
You lined up again and cast a spell. Again, you managed to lift both objects. You clenched your hands on the staff and focused on what Scarlet said. Reach the source. It did not give much. Still only two objects were floating. But you felt something. You felt that you were floating away from the reality around you. You closed your eyes and tried to imagine the source. A strange impression became clearer. You let go of the staff with one hand and pulled it out towards levitating objects. You only heard Scarlet gasped. You opened your eyes and your hands were shining a light green color which was getting lighter and darker every now and then. Everything you could carry started to break away from the change. Even Scarlet's hair started to lift slightly as if it was electrified. After a while, the vision began to become unclear. All surrounding sounds were dimmed and you started to hear a squeal in your ears. You also felt a headache. Before something could happen you broke the spell and supported yourself with a staff.  
-Excellent work. That's what it was all about. - Scarlet patted you on the back  
-It was weird.  
-What do you mean?  
-I felt like I was here but at the same time somewhere far away. It's as if the reality here is clenching on to me and this second place is opening. I don't know how else to describe it.  
-Maybe this is the source inside you?  
-Maybe.  
-I would like you to practice like this. To try to use your power on call. In time, we will do more difficult things.  
At that time Ian and Clarence were still in the middle of the exercise. Clarence was casting Charm Spell on Ian and he was trying to defend himself from him. You could see from his face that it wasn't pleasant when someone is trying to get you into his head. You waited with the rest of them until they were finished and after a while Calrence gave a sign that it was enough.   
-It wasn't bad, but you have to practice a little. Harry will help you with that. I'll show you Charm Spell.  
Clarence showed you the spell and you tried to cast it on him. It turned out that it is not complicated. You cast it on Ian and it really worked. Ian agreed to everything you told him. You broke the spell and Ian woke up.  
-Oh, I hate it. - Ian rubbed his forehead.  
-From our side, this is all we wanted to show you. Marcus has prepared books for you with all the necessary knowledge and Scarlet and I will take care of the practice. Do you have any more questions?  
-How do you want to track down this magician? We can't probably force him to try to control someone on call. - Ian asked  
-That's right. Besides, if he tried it again, you would not have time to come here. That is why we will use the focusing stones. - Marcus explained  
-What is it? - Ian frowned his eyebrows  
-It's such a magic phone. You can communicate over long distances, and moreover, you can cast spells at a distance. - Barley leaned on Ian and explained  
-This way we avoid having to be here. - Marcus reached into his pocket for the white crystal. It was the size of a golf ball.  
-Ian, remember to wear a blocking amulet when you're not practicing - Clarence drew his attention. During training, Ian took off the amulet.  
-Oh, right. - Ian reached into his pocket for the amulet and put it on.  
-I have a question - You raised your hand.  
-It's not school, boy, just ask. - answered Marcus annoyed  
-It may not be important, but I want to dispel all doubts. This morning I talked to my dad about my grandmother who owned this staff. He mentioned that my grandmother was talking about the voice coming from the amulet. She said that a good spirit lives there and that this spirit told her to get this pendant.  
-Maybe your grandmother had a mental problem in her old age? - Marcus asked still annoyed  
-MARCUS! That was not nice. - Scarlet lectured him  
-I don't remember anything like that. You could always talk to her and she never seemed crazy or detached from reality. I remember her saying that I was surrounded by magic.  
-Hmm, sorry. There are artifacts that had their own will. But there were very few of them. And I have never heard of a staff with such properties. Druids sometimes used amulets in which there were whisps. But with the death of the druid, such whisp was released and there were only a few such amulets.  
-Maybe this staff is a kind of amulet with whisp?  
-I sincerely doubt it. And it can't be checked. If there is something there, it must also want to contact you. - Marcus spread his arms  
-I understand. Thank you.  
-Anything else? - Scarlet asked  
You, Ian and Barley looked at each other but nothing came to mind.  
-In that case, take everything you need and you are free. Remember to exercise. And if there is something you cannot explain, call Clarence. Do not leave such things to yourself.  
You returned to the library and took the books prepared for you. You said goodbye and went to the van. You sat down in your seats and all of you sighed in the same time.  
-What do you think? - Barley asked  
-We have a lot of work to do.  
-The evening is approaching. Barley, we have to go home, Mom will start worrying.  
-My parents too. I have enough for today. When I come back I will lie down on the bed and do nothing.  
-Me too. - Ian sat down in the chair, and you sat down in the beanbag  
-And I'll take one of these books and see what I find in them. I can't believe they gave us such things. - Barley pointed to the stack of books behind him.  
-Fact. You don't get such things in a public library. We better not brag about it.  
-I agree. Marcus will kill us if something happens to the books. - Barley started the engine and you drove home.


	10. Risk

-You took so many pictures and you still have doubts? - You walked with Rose a few blocks from your house. She was looking at the pictures she had taken on camera.  
-You always need to take additional pictures to find the best ones. - Rose said holding your hand.  
-These are just pictures of the park and people. - You peeked at Rose with a big smile.  
-But these are my pictures so they must be the best – She peeked at you.  
It was a beautiful sunny day. You and Rose walked around the neighborhood. You were just coming back from the park where Rose photographed everything that fell into her camera lens. Photography was her passion. It has been 3 months since the first visit in Clarence's house. Most of that time you spent on practicing magic and discovering the possibilities of your powers. Together with Ian and Barley, you tested new spells and practiced. Ian is already doing well in blocking mental spells against him. You can hardly influence him with a mind spells anymore. Your magic has also improved. Levitating items without the use of staff is now no effort. Similarly to other spells like Flame Infernal. Just snap your fingers to make the fire dance in your hand. Surprisingly, during these 3 months, the renegade mage did not let himself be known. It was disturbing but on the other hand it was nice when nothing happens. During this time you and Rose started to meet more often. You like spending time with each other and you could always talk about different things. About a month ago you told Rose about magic, but not without fear. She knew about Ian's magic but you didn't know how she would react. Fortunately, this message did not scare her away. She liked how you threw magic fireworks into the night sky.  
-Have you thought about what you will tell your parents? - She asked, correcting the braid.  
-No. I still don't know if I want to do it. - You answered worried. You walked further on the neighborhood and looked at the people in the gardens dealing with their affairs.  
-Harry, you must finally tell them about magic. The longer you wait, the worse. - Rose squeezed your hand tighter and looked into your eyes.  
-I know, I know. I'm just afraid they'll panic when I tell them everything.  
-These are your parents. They deserve the truth or part of it. Remember, a lie has short legs. - Rose rocked the hand that held you.  
-I will have to prepare myself for this. It will not be an easy conversation. - You rubbed your forehead trying to collect your thoughts.  
-You told me about it not long ago. Was it so terrible? - Rose looked at you  
-You have already seen that Ian can use magic. My parents have never seen magic. Besides, they are rationalists. It will be hard to convince them of something like magic. - You looked around and walked with Rose across the street holding her hand.  
-I can go with you if you want. - She suggested  
-I don't want to drag you into a fight with my parents. - You looked at Rose trying to convince her with a light smile.  
-I may be a girl, but I can defend myself in verbal fencing. - Rose answered with a bold smile  
-I don't doubt it. - you laughed  
It took a few minutes and you came to your house. Rose lived a few blocks away. You offered to escort her away, but she said she would visit a friend on the way.  
-Harry, please. Talk to them. - Rose grabbed your hands and looked into your eyes. - For me.  
-I don't think I'll get away with it. Well, okay.  
-That's the spirit. Let me know how it went. Bye. - Rose hugged you and waved you goodbye.  
-Bye - You waved back and walked up to the front door  
Before you grabbed the handle, you hesitated. Maybe you don't need to worry. You took a deep breath and went home. Mom was in the kitchen and Dad was sitting in the living room and drowning in some paperwork. Rose is right, the sooner I deal with this the better. You went to the kitchen to talk to your mom.  
-Mom, can you come to the living room for a moment? I want to talk to you about something. - You leaned against the door frame waiting for an answer. Your mother looked at you and noticed your worried face.  
-Harry, is something wrong?  
-No, I just want to talk to you and dad about something. Do you have time?  
-Yes, give me a moment  
-Ok, I'm waiting in the living room.  
You left the kitchen and entered the living room. You sat at the table at which your dad was sitting. Everywhere on the table were piles of documents. Probably something related to your father's work.  
-Hi Harry, how's your day going? - Your dad peeked at you from over the documents.  
-Okay. I was with Rose in the park.  
-You should invite her here one day. We'd love to meet her.  
-Next time I will ask her. Dad, do you have a moment?  
-Is this something important? I have a lot of work to do, I have to complete these reports.  
-I just wanted to talk to you. Mom will be coming right away, too. - This caught his attention from the documents.  
-This is not like you. Is something wrong?  
When you wanted to answer, mom came into the room. She sat next to dad. You felt the anxiety gathering inside you. You had sweaty hands and dry mouth. You gathered up for courage and started.  
-Have you ever seen magic? - you asked with your hands folded, you leaned against the table  
-I don't – your mom answered  
-Neither do I. Why do you ask? - your dad answered  
-It so happens that our neighbors use magic. Ian knows how to use magic.  
Your parents looked at each other. They didn't know what was on your mind.  
-Oh, that's interesting. I hope this boy knows what he's doing. Magic can be dangerous. - Your dad put away the documents he had in his hand. You caught his attention.  
-They showed me magic. It is amazing what you can do with it. Make something levitate or create a flame with two words.  
-A long time ago magic was used, but now we have science and technology. - your dad continued  
-Harry, why did you want to talk about this? - your mom asked  
-I don't know how to explain it, so I'll show you.  
You took the pendant off your neck and put it on the table. Your parents were looking at the trinket.  
-Is this Grandma's pendant? - you mom asked  
You stretch out your hand with a pendant and uttered a spell, Magnora Gantuan. The medallion gently lit up in blue light and in a split second it increased to the size of a staff. Your parents got scared and looked at the staff with disbelief. Then you turned your hand to the documents in front of your dad and made them levitate around. With one gesture you put the documents away. They both gasped at what they just saw.  
-When I was first at Ian and Barley's home, they showed me magic and told me how it works. A person must have the gift of magic to use it.  
Your parents looked at you with their mouths open. They did not know what to say or how to start.  
-How? How long have you known it?  
-Since I met Ian and Barley.  
-Why didn't you tell us right away? - Your dad reached for the staff with his hand  
-I was afraid how you would react. Now I have a question. What do you know about it? - you pointed your hand at the staff  
-Harry, this is... I don't know what to say. - Your mother grabbed her head and leaned against the table.  
-You don't seem happy with this fact.  
-The magic has long since disappeared. And here suddenly my son turns out to be... A mage? - Your dad looked at your mom.  
-I know it's weird. But I couldn't hide it anymore. If you want to punish me for it, go ahead.  
-What? No, it's not about the punishment. Magic is dangerous. We're just afraid you'll do something to yourself. - Your mother reached for your hand and squeezed it.  
-Magic can do many good things. It is not inherently evil. And I found out that if I don't practice it then it can become dangerous.  
Your parents opened their mouths to say something but they did not know what to say. They looked at each other.  
-So, that’s what you do? Practice magic?  
-Yes, they know a lot about it and help me understand and control it.  
Silence has fallen. Everyone looked at each other as if they were waiting for someone to speak. You took the staff and asked again where it came from.  
-Did you know about this?  
-No. Your grandmother strongly believed in magic but she never did anything like... that..  
-If you know anything, even a small detail, tell me about it. Please.  
Your parents thought about what to say. But they had no answer.  
-So what now? - You asked your parents.  
-I... I don't know. - your mother nodded out.  
-This... we need to think about it. But not now. We need to think about all of this.  
-Promise me only one thing. If I'm supposed to be in trouble, don't drag Ian and Barley into this.  
Your parents nodded their heads to agree. You were all still sitting at the table for a while. You took the staff in your hand and shrunk it. Your parents looked at it again in disbelief and you put a pendant around your neck.  
-Then I'll be in my room. - Your parents just nodded their heads.

You went to your room and closed the door behind you. You leaned against the door and breathed with relief. You thought it would get worse, but at the same time it was not good either. Despite the fears you had before this talk, you felt relieved to tell the truth. Or at least part of it. After all, you could not say anything about the Circle. You sat down at your desk and leaned against the top. You thought about what would happen next. You wanted to write to Rose how it went but didn't really know how it went. For now, you had to wait for your parents to pick up their minds after all this. On the right side of your desk was the journal that Marcus gave you. You have already read this, but many of these notes were difficult to understand without context. Several other books were still with you. Barley took a few more and you have taken the journal. You remember that Merios the owner of that diary described how people reacted to his power. Even though during his lifetime magic was as common as cars, he still had to hide the truth. He moved from place to place and practiced under the guidance of trusted magicians and teachers. You were wondering if maybe it was better to sit quietly and do your job. You felt tired sitting at your desk and it was only 6:20pm. Nevertheless, you decided to take a nap.

***

You were walking through a dense forest. The pale light of the moon was breaking through the tree crowns. There was a deafening silence, no animals or insects could be heard. Soon you saw some dark shape between the trees. It was an entrance to the cave partly covered with plants. You went inside and walked further, illuminating your way with some light. You couldn’t turn your head to see what it was. You reached the cavern where there was a small pond surrounded by huge boulders. In the ceiling of the cave there was a hole through which the light of the moon was falling and reflected in the water surface. A single flower floated in the pond. It looked like a common water lily. You walked up to one of the stones and put your hand on it. You said some words but did not know what they meant. You noticed that your hand looked different than normal, it looked like the hand of someone much older. There was a symbol tattooed on it which resembled the one you have engraved on your staff. What is happening here? Where am I? The symbols engraved on the rock turned blue and you heard something on the other side of the pond. The wall parted and opened a passageway. You wanted to look at the symbols, but your body has gone further. You walked along a corridor carved in the rock. You reached the cavern where the walls were covered with tree roots and other plants. Your attention was drawn to the crystal that lay in a pedestal made of tree roots. The crystal glowed a pale green light illuminating the room. You have approached the crystal and your vision has started to get unclear. You stretched out your hand, which now had traces of blood and bruising. You leaned against the pedestal and looked at the crystal in which your face was reflected. In the reflection you saw the face of an old man who looked like he was beaten. You looked into the crystal, but you had the impression that the old man was looking at you. He reached his other hand for something. After a while you could see what it was. It was a silver chain with something hanging. Suddenly you felt a painful headache like when a renegade magician was acting his magic. You looked at the reflection in the crystal staring at you. The old man opened his mouth and said.  
-You are led into a spiral of lies. Find me. Where the lily rests in the moonlight.  
In a split second you felt as if you were pulled by the crystal, as if you were falling into it. You woke up all sweaty and immediately sat down to catch your breath. You felt the staff hanging on a chain vibrating and shining green. You caught it in your hand and in a few seconds it stopped. You were looking nervously around the room trying to figure out where you were. You looked at your watch and it was 8:40 p.m. You felt something wet under your nose. You rubbed your finger on the bottom of your nose and it was red from blood. There were also a few drops on the shirt in which you fell asleep. You quickly reached for the tissues from the nightstand drawer to stop the bleeding.  
-What was that?  
You sat on the edge of the bed and tried to find some sense in what you saw. You felt a headache. The same when a renegade magician was casting his nasty spells. But he could not threaten you because of your power. Maybe he tried to control Ian and in your dream you felt it? But why did he speak to you in your dream? And a symbol. You had to tell Ian and Barley about this. Before you reached for the phone, it started ringing. You looked at the screen, it was Rose.  
-Hey, so how it went?  
-I don't know yet, I just slept. - you got up from bed and walked to the window  
-I woke you up?  
-No, no. I woke up a while before you called. I had a strange dream. - you reached for another handkerchief to stop the nose bleeding  
-What do you mean you don't know yet? - Rose asked  
-I told them everything. They were not satisfied, rather sad and worried. I think they are afraid that I will do something to myself. I gave them time to think about everything.  
-I'm sure they'll understand. You have a gift. You can do so many extraordinary things. They just have to trust you. - When Rose said these words, you felt joy and peace. It was sweet. You needed it.  
-Yes, I hope they will look at it that way too.  
-Everything will be fine. Tomorrow I want to go to the forest to take pictures. Will you come with me?  
-Sure. My parents want you to stop by. We can have some barbecue at my place.  
-So the moment has come to meet my boyfriend's parents - Rose said in a somewhat theatrical way  
-Exactly. We can't get away with it. - You both laughed at it.  
-Tomorrow you'll tell me how it went. I have to take care of my younger brother. Bye, I love you.  
-Love you too

You quickly dialed the number to Ian and called him. You didn't know whether you just had a dream or whether there was really another incident. After a few signals you heard a voice on the other side.  
-Hey, what's up? - you heard Ian  
-Is everything all right? I had a headache again and I thought maybe something was happening.  
-No, nothing has happened. I am in my room and doing my homework. Is everything okay?  
-I do not know. I had a strange dream. Could I come by your place? It might be important.  
-Sure.  
-Okay. I'll be there in a few minutes.

You hung up and hung up the phone on your desk. The blood from your nose stopped bleeding but you had to wash your face. You looked as if someone had punched you in the face. You went to the bathroom and while being out of your room, you listened. You did not hear your parents talking or maybe they were just doing it quietly. You washed your face and went back to the room to get some things. You went downstairs without knowing what awaits you. When you were downstairs, your dad called you, who was still sitting at the table in the documents.  
-Harry, can you come?  
-Yeah.  
Mom came from the other room and sat next to dad. You tried to read from their faces what would happen next. They looked worried and probably a little lost in this situation.  
-We talked.  
-And?  
-Well, we came to the conclusion that hiding it from us was wrong. We are your parents and we need to know about such things. - after that, your mom joined the conversation  
-You said you have been using magic for several months now. You are 19 years old so I think we can leave it to you to judge. We hope you are old enough to know that magic is not a toy.  
-We know nothing about it. We're just afraid that if something happens, we won't be able to help you. - your dad added  
-I know you should not play ball at home. You should also not throw fireballs at home. - you answered with a forced smile. - As I said, if I don't practice magic, I won't be able to control it and it takes time. There is no turning back.  
-We understand. And Harry, please don't hide such things from us.  
-Even if I did it to try to protect you?  
-Yes. Even then. - Your parents looked into your eyes  
-I understand. I have to go out for a while. -You got up from the table and headed for the exit door.  
-Something to do with magic?  
-Yes. I'll be back soon.  
You left home and went to the Lightfoot house. You rang the doorbell and Laurel opened it for you.  
-Good evening Harry  
-Good evening, ma'am.  
-Please come in.  
-Is Ian and Barley here? I have a matter for them.  
-Yes, they are both. Ian is upstairs in his room with the Barley. Would you like some tea?  
-No thank you, I'm just for a moment.  
Laurel nodded with a kind smile and returned to her room to watch TV. You walked up the stairs and headed to Ian's room. You knocked on the door and waited for an answer.  
-It' s open. - you heard on the other side and went in.  
-Hi guys. - You locked the door behind you.  
-Hey, what's up? Ian said it was about that mage. - Barley started nervously.  
-I didn't say it was about the magician, but that Harry felt this headache again. But I didn't feel anything, so it was a little strange.  
-Besides, when I woke up, my nose was bleeding and my staff was crazy on a chain.  
-Oh, so this is important. - Barley looked at you both. - Well, tell what actually happened.  
You started to talk about the dream in detail. Normally you don't remember about your dreams because a few minutes after waking up you forget what you dreamed about. You described where you were that it was a forest and then a cave with a strange stone circle around a small pond. You also described that you were not just some old man who spoke to you at the end of his sleep. It all just seemed like a dream but you had a feeling that something was wrong. When you were finished, Ian and Barley were sitting there thinking about what you said.  
-I don't know, it looks like an ordinary dream to me. - Ian spoke with skepticism in his voice.  
-Dreams can warn us, young mage, or foretell some events. Do not mock them! - Barley got up and said in his game master voice  
-Yes, this dream did not seem normal. And the staff. When I woke up, it went crazy with magic.  
-But this renegade can't influence you with the magic of the mind. - Ian added  
-Or maybe he didn't want to take control over you just to communicate? - Barley was walking around the room trying to find some explanation.  
-What do you mean? - asked Ian  
-This someone can't take control of Harry. Over you, Ian, he can. And since he can't take control, he's trying to have a softer effect through dreams. Dreams in the old days were able to show the future or they could influence people and make contact with them. - Barley was explaining  
-There is something else. When I was there and I was dreaming. A lily was swimming in this pond. The moonlight was falling into the cave and in the water surface you could see the symbol on the staff. There was also that symbol on the old man's hand.  
-It could have been a coincidence.  
-And these words “You are led into a spiral of lies. Find me. Where the lily rests in the moonlight.”  
-This case is getting weirder and weirder. - Barley scratched his head.  
-I don't think we know everything. That someone in my dream, could it be a druid?  
-Hmm, maybe. It would fit.  
-I have a strange theory. I'm probably making it up, but…  
-Every suggestion is good - Barley shrugged his hands, Ian nodded him.  
-So, what if the renegade mage is a druid. He tries to contact me, but because of my magic he cannot do it directly. So he does it through Ian. Maybe from the beginning he wanted to warn me about something or someone.  
-Warn against whom? - Ian asked confused  
-He said "You are led into s spiral o lies". What if he meant the Circle? - Silence fell for a moment. It was a serious accusation, for which there was basically no evidence, only speculation.  
-A bit stretchy. - Ian leaned against the desk  
Barley scratched her chin and looked at you as if he was worried. He approached Ian's desk and took one of the books.  
-I happen to have a feeling, too. Look at this. - Barley opened the book and started to bury the inside of the cover. He gently ripped off a piece of paper and uncovered the page underneath. - I found a piece of paper in this place. I don't understand the context but whoever wrote he didn't like the Circle.  
-What was written there? - You asked.  
-I think these are records of some kind of magician. I have them. - Barley took out the parchment from his pocket. - He describes how members of the organization called the Circle wanted to take away the results of his research on the transformation of magical energy. He did not want to part with them so they threatened him. He continued to write that he had to hide his family.  
-But Clarence, Marcus and Scarlet helped us. They gave us training and all those books. It doesn't make sense. - Ian took the parchment and started to read it quietly.  
-I don't know what to think about it, but we must…  
Before you finished your sentence, you felt blood coming out of your nose. You also felt a headache. You got dizzy and lost your balance but Barley managed to catch you.  
-Ian! Here it comes! Again! - Barley yelled to Ian  
-But I don't feel anything. - Ian shouted out scared.  
-What? Then why did Harry react like that?  
Barley put you in a chair. You held on tightly to your head, which was pulsing from the pain. Your pendant went crazy with magic and for some reason seemed to heat up. It finally started to get hot and you quickly took it off by throwing it on the floor. Moments after you did this your headache suddenly disappeared. You all looked at each other without knowing what to think about the situation. Then you all looked at the pendant that shone green and went crazy with magic. Suddenly, the chain rose in the air and grew to the size of a staff.  
-How did you do it? - Barley asked you and stood next to Ian protecting him from what might come. Ian was holding his staff.  
-It wasn't me!  
After a while the staff calmed down and levitated in the air. You got up from the chair and slowly approached it. You heard whispers but could not tell from where.  
-You hear that? - you asked  
-Whispers? Yes. - Ian replied  
-I can't hear anything. - Barley added  
Before you caught the staff, the jewel on top started to shine. Magic came out of malachite like thread. The threads started to form something in the air and next to them appeared magical skylights. In the air patterns appeared.  
-What is it? - you asked  
-Looks like... map? - Barley came up to you and you were looking at a strange pattern.  
Ian came between you and started taking pictures with his phone. The pattern was still in the air for a few seconds before it started to melt and take a different form. This time it took on the form of a person. A hooded figure whose face could not be recognized. You have been sneaked up on the thought that someone might appear here. You quickly moved as far away as you could.  
-Finally, it worked out. - The mysterious character spoke in a male voice  
-He's talking to us? - Barley looked at you, however, without leaving the character out of sight.  
-Here you are. - The character has turned towards you  
You felt a cold shiver. It was a scene like a horror movie.  
-I am not your enemy. But the Circle already is.  
-How do you know about them? - Barley asked with fear in his voice  
-They destroyed us. And they will use you, the source. Find me. A friend in your staff will lead you to me.   
-Are you a druid? - You asked, taking a step towards the mysterious character.  
Before you got the answer, the character melted away and the magic dust began to disappear. You noticed that the symbol on the staff shines with a green light. The staff suddenly shrank and fell to the floor. Slowly you came up and picked it up from the floor. Still holding it in your hand you turned to Ian and Barley.  
-I think we have confirmation of your suspicions. - Ian was still holding the staff trying to control his fear.  
-Ian, do you have pictures? - you asked  
-Yes, it's all there. - Ian showed you pictures taken by phone. There was a map clearly visible on them  
-Okay, we have to figure out where that leads us.  
Barley gasped and smiled from ear to ear. He knew what it meant. He raised his hands up and shouted  
-We are going on a quest!  
-Exactly - You put a pendant around your neck  
-Oh, boy. You know what a huge risk this is? What if he is lying? Maybe it's a trap? - Ian was thinking and scratching his head  
-I know it's a risk. But after what I heard and saw the will to take that risk and learn the truth.  
-Relax, we can do it. You defeated the dragon so it's gonna be a piece of cake. - Barley put his hand on Ian's shoulders  
-Okay, before we do anything, get rid of that blood from your nose. Nobody better see you like this. - Ian pointed his finger at your face  
-Right. I guess I look like someone beat me up  
-More or less - Barley added causing a few laughs.


	11. Journey

When you came back from the bathroom to wash your nose of blood, Ian and Barley tried to match the map you saw. Ian had a map of the United Realms in his room. But despite your best efforts, you could not match the map.  
-I don't understand, this is definitely a map. You can see roads and points but the general shape does not fit. - Ian wondered if they saw the map. Maybe it was something else.  
Barley leaned over the map and looked at the pictures from Ian's phone. And then an idea came to his mind.  
-Maybe it doesn't match because we look at the wrong part of the map. United Realms are big. Give me a moment. - Barley ran out of Ian's room and could be heard running down the stairs, probably to his room.  
-You understand something of what he said? - You turned to Ian  
-You mean Barley?  
-No, this character said "A friend in your staff will lead you to me".  
-It was weird. Your staff hides many secrets. - Ian kept staring at the map on his phone.  
After a while Barley came back with a book.  
-Maybe we can find something here. - It was a world atlas.  
You started checking the pages on which the maps were drawn. The atlas was 20 or 30 years old, the pages have already started to turn yellow. After you have flipped through dozens of pages, one of the maps has caught your attention.  
-Hang on a second. - You have pointed your finger at a large green area on one of the maps. It was a map of where San Etten, the city you came from, was located.  
-Hmm, some of this fits, but a big piece is missing. - Barley was scratching his head. You were all wondering.  
-Maybe we are looking at it from the wrong side. - Ian took the atlas in his hand  
-Here are all known maps. - You have added  
-Known today. But what if this map is very old and will not match the known maps of today. - Ian explained  
-You're right. Not bad, young sorcerer. - Barley patted Ian on the back.  
-Maybe the whole map of the San Etten area is on the next pages. - You've started to flip through the atlas.  
-There it is! - Barley put his finger on the map  
-Look here. The shape matches - Ian pointed to the forest.  
-Silver Rose forest - Barley whispered  
-I remember this forest. When I was a small child my parents used to take me there sometimes. Then they stopped, There has been some kind of disappearance and since then this place has had a bad reputation. People were afraid to go in there.  
-This map is smaller than the one in the pictures from Ian’s phone. Probably a lot of trees have been cut down for so many years. It looks like a forest in the middle of another forest. - Ian was wondering if you read the map correctly.  
-Maybe our “friend” in staff will confirm it? - You took off the pendant and put it on your desk next to the map.  
-It is worth a try.- Added Barley  
-Okay, but how do I do it? - Ian asked and you took the pendant in your hand without really knowing how to do it  
-He said that the staff will show the way, so maybe we just need to... ask? - Barley spread his arms. None of you had a better idea.  
-All right, let's try it. Uh... show me the way to... The wizard? - You grabbed a silver chain and held it in place while asking a question.  
The chain started to vibrate and lean in random directions and then headed towards Ian. The spontaneous movement was spooky. It looked like a scene from a horror movie. Ian started to lean gently to the left and right without leaving the pendant out of sight. The pendant was copying his movements.  
-I guess you need to clarify the question - Barley was looking with a mixture of surprise and joy at a magical object in action. - Ask another question. Ask about my black and red dice.  
-Show me where the red and black dice is. - After asking the question, the pendant started vibrating again and moving in random directions.  
The pendant pointed to a bookcase in the room. You approached the shelf and the pendant pointed to the base of it. At the floor, the pendant pointed to the left angle of the furniture. Barley came up and tilted the furniture slightly. And indeed, among the dust was a dice in the colors described.  
-I knew I didn't lose it at Shrub’s! Thanks! - Barley patted you on the shoulder  
-No problem. I wonder how it works? Is there really someone there? - You looked at the pendant with curiosity.  
-Maybe use it over the map. Let's see what it shows us. - Ian gave you the atlas.  
-All right. Show me where the druid is. - Again the pendant started to vibrate until it indicated a place on the map. It was leaning to the side. You moved the pendant over the map until it was perfectly perpendicular to the map. It pointed to one point.  
-Moon lily falls - Ian whispered  
-Again, that lily and the moon. It can't be a coincidence. - Barley leaned his hands on his hips  
-So what now? - Ian put the atlas on his desk  
-I think we have only one choice. How about a trip to San Etten? - You turn to Barley and Ian.  
-We're going on a quest! - Barley grabbed Ian with one hand and lifted him up.  
-I take that as a yes. - you crossed your arms and smiled  
-Barley, you have a job and I have a school. We don't know how long we'll be there. Besides, we don't know what awaits us there. - Ian freed himself from Barley's grip  
-I can take a few days off. You too can.  
-Okay, but what do we tell Mom? We'll go to the other end of the country for a few days to fight the renegade mage. Please, don't worry?! - Ian walked around the room from one end to the other.  
-Mom does not need to know about this magician. Relax, we can do this. You have just defeated a dragon and now we have another talented mage on the team! - Barley pointed his hand at you  
-Maybe we won't have to fight at all. Unless it's a trap.  
-Yes, this whole thing is getting weird. And everything seems to be turning around this staff. - Barley pointed at your pedant.  
-We'll get to the bottom of it. For now I have to go home. Tomorrow we will discuss what to do next.  
-You have this book about druids. Maybe you will find there some information about this forest. - Barley reminded you of the book that you got from Marcus.  
-Right. See you tomorrow.  
You came home and went to your room. It was late in the evening but you decided to take a look at the book about druids. You have started to flip through the book for information. The history of druids, hierarchy, the magic of druids. Finally you found a section about clans. You have already looked through this book but maybe there is something else. A few pages away you found a section about druids from the Moon Oak Clan.  
-”It was one of the oldest clans, but there were few. Their symbol was a lily floating on the water surface, lying in the reflection of the crescent of the moon. Not much information about them has been preserved. They lived in the Silver Rose forest in a deep and inaccessible part of the forest. They specialized not so much in a particular field of magic as in its manipulation, which allowed them to use the raw magic freely. Consequently, they did not need to speak spells for it. To this day no meeting place for these druids has been found. These places were called Cromlech and served as sacred meeting places where ancient rituals were performed. It is speculated that this place was destroyed during numerous conflicts where such buildings stood in the way of clashing armies.” -You read in whisper.

The next parts described information of little importance to you such as clothes and everyday life. Nothing that could give any information. After a while you heard the phone signal. Rose sent a message about tomorrow's walk.  
-Hi, we'll leave tomorrow at 12:00. It should be sunny so we will take great pictures :D  
-Sure, later on we'll go get ice cream? :)  
-Only if you deserve it :p  
-:)

You have been writing with each other for a good hour about various things. Rose later wrote that she has to help her younger brother to paint some kindergarten drawing. You wrote yourself a good night. Before you put the phone down, you thought that if you were going to San Etten, you might meet with friends from there. Maybe even stay the night. You wrote that you will come next week to visit with two new friends. It turned out that Peter's parents are leaving for a week. This is great news. You were just wondering if Ian could be convinced. There will be no problem with Balrey. After writing some more messages, you peeked for an hour. It was approaching 10 p.m. You changed into pajamas and went to sleep.

The next day you got up about 10 a.m. You went down to the kitchen to eat breakfast, but nobody was home. When you entered the kitchen there was a note pinned on the refrigerator door: "Harry, we went shopping and did some things in town. You have pancakes on the table." Since your parents weren't home, you could use some magic. With a gesture of your hand you picked up a plate of pancakes and they went to the microwave. You started the coffee maker and the mug went straight into your hand through the whole kitchen. Recently you have learned the object-calling spell. The spell is similar to levitation, but it was enough to point you hand at the object and bring it to you. You pointed your hand at maple syrup and said Conjurus. The bottle suddenly broke up towards you and if it wasn't for your reflexes it would have hit you in the face.  
-Ok I must remember not to try it with a cup of hot coffee.  
Then you moved everything to the table with a levitation spell. Controlling several items at once was not as difficult as it was at the beginning. You could have picked up several cars without any effort. During the meal, you wrote to Ian and Barley that you can go to San Etten next week. You explained that your friend Peter has a free house for the whole week and that you could stay overnight. Barley wrote back that it suits him, and that he must check on Guinevere. He had never been on such a long journey. In fact, you didn't ask if Barley would take his van, but it seems you won't have to ask him. Fortunately, you also had a license. When one gets tired, the other will drive. You finished your breakfast and sat down in the living room. You turned on the TV and started to watch some show. The time was quickly passing by and it was already 11:40 a.m. You wrote to Rose that you are on your way and will be there in 10-15 minutes. It was great weather, cloudless sky, Rose will take great pictures. The road was not long, after all Rose lived a few streets away. When you got to Rose's house you noticed that there was no car in the driveway. Her parents probably went somewhere too. You rang the doorbell and heard some noise behind the door. It sounded like someone was running loudly. After a while, Rose opened the door for you. She looked like she was running around the house.  
-Hi Harry - she hugged you and kissed you on the cheek.  
-Hey beautiful, did you run a marathon?  
You heard someone running inside the house and after a while a small elf dressed in a cape and with a foam sword in his hand ran out of the living room. It was Johnny, Rose's 5-year-old brother. When he saw you, he ran up to you and give you a high five.  
-Harry! - The 5-year-old shouted excitedly.  
-Hey Jojo! - you ruffle his hair.  
-My parents went to visit my uncle and I have to take care of Johnny. So we have to take him with us. I'm sorry, I thought we'd be alone and instead I'm dragging you into babysitting.  
-You don't have to apologize. Besides, it can be funny. - you smiled and went inside.  
-We will see what you say when you run with him. I'm breathless after 10 minutes. - she poked you in the shoulder.  
-We'll come up with something to take care of him. - You crossed your hands and you both watched Johnny fight with the clothes hanger with his sword.  
-Sometimes I think he has too much energy. Give me a few minutes, I need to get myself together.  
You walked into the living room and an energetic 5-year-old ran in next to you.  
-Where are we going? Where are we going? - Johnny asked excitedly  
-We will go to the forest and to the park because Rose wants to take pictures and then, if you are nice, we will go for ice cream.  
-Yes! - Johnny raised up his hands and give you high five.  
-But you have to be nice, understand?  
-Yes, sir! Will you show me the magic? - Johnny saluted clumsily but cutely.  
-Hmm..How about this? - you spoke a spell and lifted an energetic 5-year-old into the air.  
Johnny could not hide joy. You turned him in the air. After a while Rose came back and saw you showing off.  
-You know he's not gonna leave you alone. - Rose was packing camera lenses  
-It's cool to show magic to someone so excited. - Johnny was hanging upside down in the air with a smile from ear to ear. You caught him in the air hanging him over your shoulder. Johnny laughed out loud.  
-Okay, enough. We have to leave. Johnny, you have to stick with us and be nice, okay? - Rose took his brother off your shoulder and put him on the ground.  
-Harry said that if I'm good, we'll go for ice cream. - Johnny pointed his finger at you with a smile on his face.  
-Really? - Rose looked at you with a smile and crossed hands. You only shrugged your shoulders.  
You left the house and Rose locked the door. You had about 20 minutes walk to the forest. Behind the neighborhood where you lived there was a beautiful forest. Johnny was walking with Rose by the hand. Little Johnny is a talker. He kept talking about what he was playing, about his friends from the kindergarten. Both of you and Rose nodded and asked him about different things. In the case of the 5-year-old, these things revolved around what he was playing and what he was doing in the kindergarten. When you found yourself on the forest path, Rose let her brother play, but told him to stay in sight.  
-Next week I am going to go to San Etten for a few days. It's about magic. Ian and Barley will go with me and I wanted to ask if you wanted to go?  
-I would like to but I have a photo contest next week. I would like to take some photos for the exhibition today. - Rose was rocking the hand in which she held Johnny's hand  
-It's a shame, you'd meet my friends from there.  
-There will certainly be an opportunity. Besides, if it is about magic, it is probably something important.  
-That's the main reason. Because of the magic I have and some other things we have to go there to find someone.  
-Do you know who you are looking for?  
-Not exactly, but we will find out.  
-I get the impression that you don't say everything and that this is about something dangerous. - Rose grabbed your hand to get your attention.  
-Yes, it may be dangerous but Ian and Barley will be with me so do not worry about anything. - You looked at Rose with a smile and rocked her hand.  
-I trust you. Just be careful, okay? - She grabbed your hand tighter.  
-Okay.  
-Tell me about your friends from there. - Rose looked around and peeked at Johnny, who was waving his foam sword and trying to cut everything he could with it.  
-I have a bunch of friends from high school. We have known each other much longer, but only in high school did we all meet in one class.  
-I think you once mentioned someone named Chris.  
-There are also Peter, Adam and Kayla. Me, Peter and Kayla met in elementary school, later we met Adam and Chris.  
-Four guys and one girl? She must lack female friends. - said surprised Rose  
-Adam and Chris have girlfriends. Alice and Daisy. And now you are too. So it almost evened out.  
You went on and Rose listened to you telling her about the school, your friends and the various troubles you got into through stupid ideas. You have finally reached a beautiful clearing surrounded by tall trees. In the middle there was a small pond in which water lilies floated. You sat down with Rose at the border of a clearing and she started preparing lenses for the camera. Jojo probably got a little tired in the end because he also sat down with you and watched carefully what you were doing. Rose prepared a camera and told you to sit.  
-Smile - Both Jojo and you smiled from ear to ear.  
-Come on, we'll help Rose with the pictures.  
Rose looked carefully at her surroundings and picked out the best places and things she could capture in pictures. She would like to become a professional photographer in the future. Jojo wanted you to show him the magic all the time. So you took the staff and used Magnora Gantuan. It was enough for a 5-year-old to be impressed. Magic fireworks, levitation, invisible bridge, speed spell. Johnny had a show and Rose could take care of the photos in peace without having to look at her brother every now and then. Then you lifted Johnny into the air and rolled him left and right. He was still wearing a cape so he looked like a super hero. Rose just giggled at the sight of your goofy play. Then you put Jojo down and he probably regained his energy because he challenged you to a duel. You only had a staff, so you made it smaller to the size of a Jojo toy. Jojo clumsily waved his sword but you wanted him to have satisfaction so you let yourself be stabbed with a foam sword and fell to the ground defeated. Jojo triumphantly shaken hands up. He ran up to a large rock and climbed it.  
-Whoa, whoa careful or you will fall.  
-I WON!  
Johnny took a step back and jumped off a rock. You quickly used the levitation spell and grabbed him in the air.  
-Jojo, don't do that! What if I don't catch you?  
-You'd catch me!  
-You little rascal. - you ruffled Johny’s lush hair and you give him a piggyback  
-Come on, we'll take a group photo - Rose called you  
You lined up next to Rose with Jojo on your back. Then you put him away and took a picture with Rose.  
-It came out great. - Rose looked at the picture and then at you with a warm smile.  
-Send it to me later.  
-Of course. So what are we going to the park?  
-Let's go.  
-Harry, will you give me piggyback? - Jojo pulled your hand slightly  
-Johnny, Harry is not a horse. He won't carry you all the time. - Rose reprimand him.  
-Pleeeeas - Johnny begged Rose with his hands folded.  
-Relax, I'll take him. It's nothing. - You smiled at Rose and picked up Johnny.  
You went back to the city and to the park that was in the neighborhood. Johnny was constantly asking about magic. He wanted to know where it came from, why you can use it and if he can. After some 30 minutes you were already in the park. You sat on a bench to rest a while. The weather was beautiful, from time to time someone strolled in the park. The blissful peace and quiet. You were strolling with Rose, who was taking another pictures with her camera. You heard your phone ringing. It was a message from Barley. He said that he managed to convince Ian to go and that Guinevere was ready to go. You wrote him back.  
-What about the Circle?  
-We should keep a low profile. At least until we find out more. - he wrote  
-Sounds like a plan. When are we going?  
-I'm off next week. We can leave on Monday.  
-Ok, see you Monday.  
You put your phone in your pocket. Rose kept taking pictures and then sat next to you and Johnny on the bench.  
-I think I have enough pictures to choose something for the exhibition.  
-Can we go for ice cream now? - asked Jojo  
-Yes, we can. - Rose grabbed Johnny by the cheek  
-There is a small ice cream shop near the park, so we are not far away.  
The three of you came up to the store.  
-Johnny, what flavor do you want? - You asked a 5-year-old  
-Hmmm... chocolate!  
-And you, Rose?  
-Strawberry.  
-For me Vanilla.  
You ordered ice cream and headed to Rose's house. When you were finished, Jojo still had a little bit of an energy. He came between you and Rose and grabbed your hands. You lifted him up every few steps to his joy.  
-Barley wrote me that we are going on a quest on Monday. It's a pity that you can't come with us. - You looked sadly at Rose.  
-Harry, nothing happened. Anyway, you're going there for some important magic thing. I don't know anything about magic so I wouldn't help you much.  
-Don't say that. It makes me feel bad.  
-Harry… - Rose just laughed at it  
-Okay, okay... - you laughed too - If you want we can walk to my house.  
-I wish I could, but Johny…  
-It is no problem, we will come up with something. - Rose smiled  
-Johnny, you want to go to Harry?  
-Yes!  
-So, let's go  
After a short time you were already at your house. There was a car standing in the driveway so your parents came back from the city. You went inside and let your parents know you were back.  
-Hey I'm back!  
-Hey Harry - from the room next door your dad spoke to me. He was sitting by the shelf where the vinyl plates were full. His little hobby, he loved to listen to music from these records, especially guitar tracks.  
-Dad, this is Rose. Rose my dad, Sam - you pointed to Rose who was standing next to you with Jojo.  
-Good morning - Rose shyly waved to your dad  
-Good morning, Harry told us about you. - your dad came up to her and gently shaken her hand - And who is the little knight?  
-This is my brother Johnny. Say hello Jojo. - Johnny was overwhelmed by shyness because he hid behind Rose  
-Don't worry, I don't bite. - Your dad knelt down and stretched out his hand to welcome him. Johnny shake his hand carefully and then hide behind Rose again.  
-Where's Mom?  
-Upstairs in the bedroom, looking for some kind of dress  
-We will be in my room.  
Your dad nodded and returned to his records. You went into the room with Rose and Johnny. Jojo saw the bean bag in the corner of the room and jumped on it. Rose looked at him as a warning.   
-First, ask Johnny if you can do this. You are not at home.  
-Relax, let him play. Sit down. - Rose sat on the bed and saw one of the magic books on the bedside table.  
-Sorry about the mess - You were in a hurry to clean up your scattered clothes and other trinkets  
-It's nothing. Do you learn magic from these books?  
-Yes, hard reading but very helpful.  
After a while, someone knocked on the open door. It was your mom.  
-Good morning, am I interrupting?  
-Hey, Mom, no. Meet Rose and this is her younger brother Johnny. - You sat next to Rose and pointed out to Johnny lying upside down on the bean bag  
-Good morning. - Rose waved  
-Jojo say hello - Rose turned to Johnny  
-Good morning, miss  
-Nice to meet you, dear. I won't bother you. I'm gonna make dinner and I'm gonna let you know, okay?  
-Sure, thanks mom.  
Your mother left and closed the door. For another hour you and Rose sat and talked. You were fooling around and Johnny was joining in. You got along very well with Rose. You felt comfortable with her. You were able to talk to her about the crossbow. You also had no problem to sit in silence. After about an hour, your mom called you to dinner. You all sat down to the table, mom prepared the spaghetti. Your parents asked Rose about everything as well as talked about you and your childhood. Of course, they could not be stopped from talking about embarrassing details. Rose giggled when she heard another story about you when you were little. It was embarrassing but you liked to watch her laugh. Johnny also opened up a bit and was not so shy with your parents. Dinner was a good opportunity to talk and get to know each other. After eating, you took cold lemonade, a few glasses and went with Rose and Johnny to the yard. Rose went out with her brother and you were hooked by your dad.  
-Rose is very nice. You're lucky. - your dad patted you on the back, you could see pride on his face.  
-Yeah, she's great.  
-She's lovely - Your mom was cleaning from the table and heard you talking.  
You smiled at both of them and went outside. Under a big oak tree that was growing in the yard there was a big swing for a few people. Rose and Johnny were already sitting on a swing and rocking. You poured them in a glass of lemonade and sat next to Rose  
-Tell me how the conversation with your parents about magic went?  
-It ended well, but after their looks I was a bunch of nerves.  
-They don't like it?  
-No, they are more afraid that I will do something to myself. I explained to them that if I don't use magic, I won't learn how to control it and that is more dangerous.  
-I told you they would understand.  
-And as usual, you were right. They also complained a little that I did not tell them right away.  
-I told you that the longer you wait the worse.  
-And you were right again. - you both laughed at it.  
Then you sat in silence and drank lemonade. Rose grabbed your hand and turned around smiling at you. Then she leaned her head against the bench. Johnny got up from the bench and stood before you.  
-I'm bored, let's play - You and Rose looked at each other.  
-How about drawing? - you proposed.  
-This is also boring.  
-Even with magic? - You raised your eyebrows and grabbed a pendant  
On the very word of magic 5-year-old's eyes were shining. You took the staff in your hand and got up from the bench.  
-So what should I draw? - You asked Jojo  
-Draw a dragon!  
You started to draw in the air with magic ribbons. You were not an artist but a dragon was floating in the air. Jojo laughed at the sight of your work but he did not know that you would surprise him in a moment. You took the staff with one hand and struck it against the ground. The drawing sparked and started to move. Jojo pulled you over a T-shirt excited.  
-Draw something else!  
You started to draw different shapes in the air. Centaurs, fairies, griffins. Whatever came to your mind. Jojo was running after the drawings flying around him. Then you started drawing a flower in the air. You carefully drew more lines and turned to Rose who was looking at you from the bench. You hit the ground with your staff and the flower unfolded the petals revealing the rose. You smiled to Rose and she returned the smile and giggled. You were playing with Jojo and after a while Rose spoke to you.  
-Johnny we have to go home, Mom and Dad will be back soon.  
-But I don't want… - Johnny said disappointed.  
-You'll still see the magic, I promise.  
-I'll walk you out.  
You went home and Rose said goodbye to your parents. She thanked them for the dinner and the hospitality.  
-Come whenever you want, darling - your mom hugged Rose and patted johnny on the head.  
-You are welcome here. - Your dad added  
-I had a great time, thanks - Rose kissed you on the cheek and you hugged  
-I had a great time too. See you later, Johnny. - you give him high five  
-Bye Harry - 5-year-old waved vigorously.  
You waved both of them goodbye and closed the door. You turned around and saw your parents standing in the living room and looking at you.  
-What?  
-You look lovely together - your mom was smiling from ear to ear  
-Mom… - you turned your eyes and sighed  
-I saw that you used magic in the garden. - added your dad  
-Yes?  
-It was nice. Her brother likes you very much. - your dad smiled and raised his thumb  
-Thanks. Since you are here, I want to tell you something. I want to go to San Etten to Peter for a few days. I haven't seen friends in a long time.  
-It's a long way off and we can't give you a car. - said dad  
-Ian and Barley will come with me. Barley has a van.  
-Is this about magic?  
-In part. We want to check something nearby and we will be very close to San Etten.  
Your parents looked at you a little worried. But after a while, their faces were brightened up.  
-Okay, if you have to. You can go ahead.  
-Thanks, and I'll be careful.  
You went to your room and spent the rest of the day reading books about magic and browsing the Internet. You let Peter know in the meantime that you will come with two friends on Monday. He wrote back that it suits him and he will be waiting for you. All that is left is to get ready and wait for Monday for the long journey.


	12. Countryside

Monday came fast. The day before you packed all the necessary things. You didn't know how much to pack in the bag, because you didn't know how long you would be there. You don't know how things will develop with the druid. Several times you have checked if you have everything, like clothes, and if you have taken the books about magic. You never know when they will be useful. One thought was not giving you peace of mind. Probably meeting a mysterious magician will be a trap. You are going to go to his hideout so you can admit that this part of his plan went well. But if what he said is true about the Circle, then meeting him may be crucial. Thinking about it made you terribly nervous so you tried to ward off those thoughts. You took your packed bag downstairs and went to the kitchen to eat something before you left. It was 7:30 a.m. so you still met your parents before they left for work.

-Have you packed everything? - Your mom was drinking coffee. She seemed stressed out.  
-Yeah, I've been checking everything a few more times.  
-Well, and remember to watch out for yourself. - she said  
-Relax, we're going there to visit and do one magic thing - They did not need to know all the details. Although you preferred not to lie to them, it was the best thing.  
-Please, don't get into something dangerous. And when you get there, please call me. It is a long journey. - your mom was looking at you stressed out.  
-Okay, and Mom, stop being so stressed out. We'll be fine.  
-Your mom is just worried, that's all. Emilly, he'll be fine. He hasn't seen his friends in a long time. It's good that he wants to keep in touch with them. - your dad tried to calm your mom down a little. And I guess he did.  
-Yes, I know. I'm sorry. What time are you leaving? - She asked  
-In about 20 minutes. Barley and Ian will probably be ready soon.

You finished your breakfast and said goodbye to your parents. You made sure that you did not forget anything. Wallet in your pocket, phone in the other one and a pendant around your neck. You left home and went to Ian and Barley. Guinevere was standing in the driveway, the back door was open. Barley stood by the open door and put something in the back.  
-Hi, ready to go?  
-Hi! Sure! This will be a great quest! - Barley hit you on the shoulder.  
-Or a trap. - you packed your bag in the van.  
-Even if we can handle it. We have two magicians in the team. - Barley just shrugged his arms  
-And where is our second magician?  
-Ian will be there in a moment.  
-So what do you think we'll find? A mighty old magician? Maybe some mighty beasts? Or maybe we'll find Ents! - Barley asked without hiding his enthusiasm  
-As for Ents, you can still meet them there. I remember that when my parents took me there one day, I could sometimes hear them talking. Sometimes they even waved at passers-by.  
-I have never seen Ent.  
-They are big and a bit scary. But if you don't disturb their peace, they are quite nice. And I don't advise to trash in the forest. It pisses them off.

After a while, Ian left the house waving to Laurel. Ian came up to you with a bag and a backpack. Judging by his movements, he probably took a little too much.

-Hi Harry. I'm ready, we can go. - Ian took off his backpack.  
-In that case, pack up to Guinevere. Let's go! - Barley took a bag from Ian and packed it on the van.

You got in the back, Ian followed you and Barley in the driver's seat.  
-Harry, do you want to sit down in front? - Barley asked  
-This is Ian's seat.  
-No problem. I'll lie down in the bean bag. I need a nap. - Ian lay down in the bean bag and yawned.  
You went to the front and sat in the passenger seat. Barley was looking for something in the glove box and after a while he pulled out the tape recorder. The cassette was signed "Quest Mix". He put it on the radio and the loud music blasted from the speakers. After a while he withdrew from the driveway.  
-You know the way? - you asked him, and you quietened the music a bit.  
-Yes, I checked the route. It will take 13-14 hours so we will get there late in the evening. And then we will start a great quest! - Barley clenched his fists on the steering wheel with a big smile.  
-I have a driver's license too, so if you're tired, I can change you.  
-Sure. - Barley stepped on the gas and you went.  
You entered the highway and headed for San Etten. The road was quiet and in the meantime you listened to music and talked. After a few hours you drove down to the gas station to refuel. Barley refueled Guinevere and you and Ian took the opportunity to have coffee. You also took one for Barley.  
Barley went to pay for fuel while you and Ian sat in the back of the van.  
-Harry, I was wondering. We can't tell your friends why we're really going to San Etten, right?  
-Right. We don't know what we're dealing with. I've been thinking about that, too. Maybe once we know everything, we'll tell them.  
-For example, we can tell them that you want to show us the city. And then we will go to see this renegade magician.  
-Or a druid. - You added and took a sip of coffee.  
-We do not know that yet.  
-When we get there, we'll think about what to do next.  
After a while Barley returned with the bar in his hand. Ian gave him the coffee you bought earlier.  
-What are you chatting about?  
-Barley, don't talk in front of Harry's friends about what we've really come for. - Ian said  
-Why? After all, they will be amazed when they see the magic.  
-You can show them magic, why not. But let's not mention the druid and the quest. It can be dangerous and I don't want to put them at risk.  
-Oh right, I get your point. Well, we still have a long way to go.  
-Are you tired? I can drive. - You asked  
-No, it's okay. I'm ready to move on. And you?  
-I guess so. All right, let's get in and move on. - Ian added  
You got into Guinevere and set off on your way. After a few more hours you became sleepy. Ian talked to Barley about something but you were so tired that you did not pay much attention to what they said.  
-Ian, you want to sit in the front? I need a nap and you seem full of energy.  
-Sure, come on.  
You turned places and sat down comfortably in a bean bag. Before you saw you fell asleep in the back of the van. The van swayed gently on bumps and corners. After some time, Barley's voice pulled you out of your sleep  
-Oh, man. - Barley said annoyed  
-What's going on? - You got up and walked up to them. You stood in traffic.  
-There was an accident and the whole route is jammed. - Ian explained  
-We won't get there until midnight at this rate. - Barley said  
-I'll take care of it. - You stretched your fingers. Both brothers were looking at you in confusion. But after a while they knew what was on your mind. You spread out your hands and concentrated. You recited the spell and the van came up from the ground. The training paid off because despite the weight of the vehicle you were able to levitate for 12-15 minutes. Luckily, a quick flight over the cars saved you from standing in traffic jam for the next few hours. You flew out on an empty piece of road and gracefully landed on the ground.  
-Nice! Have you seen people's faces? - Barley started the engine and you were driving on.  
After a few hours you were already more than halfway there. Outside the window there were numerous fields. Completely different view than the city. These were already familiar areas for you. San Etten was much smaller than New Mushroom Town and it was mostly surrounded by fields. You moved to New Mushroom Town in February and it has been 6 months since then. It was August so you were passing fields ready for harvest. Ian and Barley asked you about your hometown and the surrounding area. They were never in this area so they were interested in all the details. You told them the city, the people, things to see. You also told them about how, when you were still a child, you visited your grandparents who had a farm about two hours away from San Etten. When you were 10 years old, your grandmother's health deteriorated. The grandparents had to sell the farm and moved to your house in San Etten. A few years later, Grandma died and gave you a necklace shortly before she died. You wondered if she knew what she had given you.   
It was already 6 p.m. and you went down to the gas station to refuel. There were no other stations on the way to the station so this was the last opportunity. After a quick stop you returned to the route. Barley was already tired of driving so Ian changed him at the wheel. You sat in front of the passenger seat and Barley took a nap in the back. You have been browsing through messages from friends. Peter was going to invite the rest the next day to a party. You looked at Ian, he looked nervous.  
-Something wrong? - You asked  
-What? - Ian looked as if you'd tear him away from his mind  
-You look stressed out. You okay?  
-Yes, everything is alright. I just drive somewhere terribly far from home and only a few weeks ago I got my driving license. - Ian looked nervously ahead, squeezing his hands on the steering wheel  
-I understand. At the beginning I was afraid to drive too. But with time, the fear was gone.  
\- Y-yeah  
-The more you focus on your fear, the more it will overwhelm you.  
-B-but I have to focus on the ride or something will happen. I am afraid that something will happen if I am not careful. - Ian's fear began to come to the surface  
-You see? Don't think about what can happen because you don't know it. You are worried about something that may never happen.  
-Easy for you to say. You're not in the driver's seat.  
-Of course I'm worried.  
-About what?  
You could have come up with something, but the truth was that despite the whole adventure that awaited you, you were afraid.  
-I'm afraid that wherever all this leads us, something will happen on the way and it will be my fault. Just like.. - you were staring at the landscape outside the window  
-We have magic, we know how to defend ourselves. - Ian replied  
-And if that is not enough?  
-Well… You are worried about something that may never happen. That's what you said.  
-True. - You smiled while still looking at the passenger window - Do you want me to drive?  
-No, I can do it. I just have to stop thinking what will happen and focus on now. Thanks. - Ian relaxed a little bit and you continued the conversation.  
After about an hour of further driving and snoring Barley, you told Ian to leave the highway and directed him using the map on phone. The road was not complicated but took some time. You were passing by the streets familiar to you. You were gone for 6 months but you felt like more time had passed. Barley woke up in the meantime and looked out the windows.  
-How did you sleep?  
-Fresh and rested, thanks. Are we already there?  
-This is San Etten. It's about a 30 minute drive through town and we'll get to Peter's house.  
-This town is small. - Barley looked at the houses and stores you were passing by.  
-Well, you won't find any skyscrapers here. Maybe 70,000 people live here.  
-Tell me where to drive. - Ian said.  
You looked at the phone and directed Ian. It was already evening so the city was calm, in New Mushroom Town at this time the city is crowded. You drove through town until you reached a district very similar to the one you live in. Along the street there were huge trees that overshadowed the streets. The houses here were at least 2 times bigger than the one you currently live in.  
-You see this house with a dark green roof? This is where Peter lives. Park in front of the house.  
-Okay.  
-And we have 8 p.m. Nice time.  
Ian parked and you left Ginevere the second. Peter lived in a large house in a beautiful area. Behind the house he had a large garden where you often had parties while you were still living in San Etten. You walked up to the door with Ian and Barley and you knocked. After a while the door opened and you saw a tall cyclops with his nose moustache in them. It was Peter's dad.  
-Good evening, Mr. Mosshelm. - Barley and Ian said hello too.  
-Hi Harry. Peter, friends for you. He'll be right there. Come in.  
-Thank you. - You went into the house.  
-How was your journey?  
-Good, sir. It was a long journey and we almost fell into a big traffic jam on the way.  
-And so I heard, an accident. You must have passed right before the accident. Lucky ones.  
-Yes, we were lucky. - You looked at Ian and Barley smiling. It is better not to mention that you flew over a traffic jam  
-Hey Harry. - A cyclops of your age with a short cut hair ran down the stairs. He was wearing a red T-shirt and short moro pants.  
-Hi Peter. Sorry that we didn't let you know exactly what time we will be there, because we didn't know ourselves.  
-It's all right.  
-Peter, this is Ian and Barley Lightfoot. I told you about them. - you pointed to the brothers  
-Hey, nice to meet you. - Barley shaken his hand.  
-Hi - Ian did the same.  
-Nice to meet you. Nice patches.  
-Thanks - Barley replied with pride  
-We will take the luggage from the car. Where should we take it?  
-In the guest room on the top. I will help you with your luggage.  
All four of you went to Ginevere for bags and suitcases. You took everything you took with you and followed Peter. He lived in a big house similar to the one you live in New Mushroom town. Only that this house was much bigger. He led you upstairs to the room where you were to sleep.  
-Wow, this house is huge. - Barley brought his bag and put it on the floor, looking around the big room.  
-Thanks.  
-And you haven't seen the garden behind the house. Peter, when are you doing a party? - you have added.  
-Probably the day after tomorrow when everyone will have time. Tomorrow, we can wander around town if you want.  
-Works for me, Ian? - Barley asked Ian who was also looking around the room.  
-Yeah, I… - Ian replied but his voice broke down  
-Ian, are you all right? You're pale.  
-Yes, it is only fatigue. I'm not… - Before Ian finished his sentence, he leaned over the chair that was standing next to him.  
-What's wrong with him? - Peter asked a little concerned  
-I’m not sure. Ian, is that what I think? - You asked Ian  
Before Ian could answer his eyes became completely white. Something was very wrong and you had no doubt that it was a sorcerer. You wanted to approach Ian to break the trance but raised your hand to hold back. You heard him speak but it wasn't his voice.  
-You're here, good. Be careful, they follow your every move. Please, hurry up.  
After a while, Ian regained consciousness and stood up for himself. He looked at you, everyone was surprised by what had just happened.  
-Did you hear that? - Ian asked you  
-Uh... yes? - Barley was standing next to Ian  
-Okay, he asked me if he can give you a message, but warned me that he has to take control of me for a while. It was weird. - Ian held on to his head. He wasn't pale anymore, but it was clear that he was confused  
-Wait a minute. He asked you? - you asked completely surprised by what you just heard.  
-Will someone explain to me what is going on here? - Peter stood in the middle of the room and watched the whole event. The three of you looked at each other.  
-Well… That's a funny story? - Barley started but didn't know if he could talk.  
-I think we should tell him - You closed the door to the room and made sure that no one was around.  
-All right, where should I start?  
-I have a feeling that I have heard about you somewhere. Lightfoot… - Peter stared at Ian and Barley. He examined them carefully with his eyes. After a while he remembered.  
-You are the two who destroyed the school in NM town!  
-Technically, it was the curse that destroyed it when it took the form of a dragon. - Ian began to explain, and his fear began to let go of himself  
-AND YOU USED MAGIC TO DESTROY THE SCHOOL! - Peter shouted before you ran up to him and covered his mouth to keep him quiet.  
-No, it wasn't the curse, not us... never mind - Ian gave up further explanations and waved his hand  
-Ian took care of the dragon with a few spells. The dragon had no chance. - Barley said and put his arm on Ian's shoulders  
-Yes, I know it's exciting and all.  
-Why didn't you tell us you were friends with them?  
-Well... let's just say we didn't come here just to visit. We have an issue to deal with here. A magic thing. - you tried to tell him something without revealing details  
-I think that makes sense. But what do you have to do with it?  
-It so happens that he too… - Barley pointed the finger at you but before he finished, you looked at him warningly with Ian  
-Guys, come on. We might as well tell him everything. More people will be on the quest. - Barley was rubbing his hands with excitement  
-So much for discretion. Okay, Peter, we'll tell you why we're here, but I beg you, please don't spread the word. At least not until we say otherwise, okay? - You looked Peter right in the eye, he felt overwhelmed.  
-All right. - Peter started to get a little stressed when he saw your serious face  
-Promise.  
-Okay, I promise I won't say anything.  
-Okay, you have any idea how to explain it to him? - you turned to Ian and Barley  
-We... are looking for something here. - Ian started and looked at you. He didn't know if he could tell that you were using magic too.  
-Yeah, tell him. - you sighed knowing that it makes no sense to hide it  
-When we met Harry, something happened. It turned out that he can use magic. - Ian shrugged his shoulders  
-YOU CAN!? - Peter turned to you  
-Yes, yes, but be quiet. We don't need the whole neighborhood to hear.  
-And he is really good at it. Almost as good as Sir Iandore. Show him your staff! - Barley came up to you.  
-Okay. - you took off the necklace and enlarged it. Peter was standing by, his jaw dropped.  
-Why didn't you tell us anything? - Peter sounded almost insulted  
-I wanted to tell you, but some things happened that warned me not to do this. Don't get me wrong, I wanted to say but…  
-But you don't want too many people to know. Why not? - Peter finished  
-We have to find something and it can be dangerous. We just don't want to put anyone at risk.  
-Thanks Ian.  
Peter looked into the ground and thought about what he heard.  
-I won't ask for the rest if it's such a secret but I have only one question.  
-Shoot  
-Will you show me some spells? - You laughed at this question.  
-Sure, and I'm sorry it came out this way. - You pat him on the back  
You spent the rest of the evening talking. Peter also saw the promised magic, or at least those spells that did not threaten to explode the whole house. He couldn't believe that you met Ian and Barley after you moved in. He asked them about the whole incident with the school and the dragon. He read the news about it on the Internet and treated them a bit like celebrities. At the request of Ian and Barley, Colt silenced the case a little. They were often hooked on the occasion to tell them what had happened and it started to bother them. Peter wanted to know everything for obvious reasons. It was almost midnight so you decided to take a rest after the trip. After Peter left the room, he closed the door and you heard that he had gone away, you looked at each other.  
-It's good that he didn't ask why Ian spoke in that strange voice. Did the druid really speak to you? - you turned to Ian  
-Yes, in a sense. I heard a voice in my head and he asked me if he could do it.  
-Ian, it could have ended badly. - Barley was so worried   
-Yes, I know, but something told me that it was right. I do not know how to explain it.  
-Tomorrow we will think about it. I am exhausted after this trip. - Barley lay down on his bed yawning  
-I agree you need to rest. Tomorrow we will explore the city.


End file.
